Cool Breeze
by FleetingSpectre
Summary: Following the assault on Quan Chi's fortress, two former Revenants found themselves restored as they now seek correct their mistakes, wether for the better or worse. As Kuai Liang and Kitana made their journey of redemption, only time and fate will test their companionship.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**_Spectre: Spectre here! While I was doing my first work, Different Worlds, Different Destinies, I was browsing around the Deviantart Section and I happen to run into some well made Sub-Zero/Kitana fanart, don't ask why I did in the first place, jk! And that triggered an idea on my mind. So, I'm making a new project which would focus on Sub-Zero's journey with Kitana on the Mortal Kombat X comics and later to the game proper, which I already had a replacement in mind for her but I'll also find time to work on my first one. Now, let's get this show on the road!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

**With Sub-Zero**

_'Why am I even here again?_' was Sub-Zero's frequent thought as he can feel the natural air that breezed around him around the Sky Temple.

It had been months since the attack on Quan-Chi's fortress, and Kuai Liang was sitting on one of the rooftops of the temple as he remembered the past events that would eventually led him to where he is now. From the Tournament where he tried to kill Scorpion to his unwilling automation, his death at the hands of Sindel at the Cathedral, his subsequent enslavement to Quan Chi, and eventually his restoration of his humanity by Raiden after combining his magic to that of the Necromancer's. But rather than be elated or at least be satisfied of what he is now, all that Kuai Liang felt was confusion, regret, anger and remorse as he recalled all the deeds he had committed for the Sorcerer. A part of him wished that he should have died at the first place, as it made him no better to the likes of Bi-Han or Sektor when he served as a Revenant. But to at the same time, the Elder Gods work in different places and he himself was still trying to find an answer to why was he given a second chance despite all that has happened to him. Now, he kept asking what to do with his life to himself and there haven't been any relevant answers to that question since.

"I sense your confusion", a voice asked as Kuai Liang turned his attention to find Raiden standing beside him with arms crossed.

Kuai Liang sighed before rubbing his temples, "What else is there, Lord Raiden? Just a fortnight ago for me, I was merely a slave serving Quan Chi. Now, here I am thinking why am I even here"

The Thunder God huffed, "I could not say I am always right just because I am a god. Even I made mistakes that cost me dearly.", Raiden lamented with a hint of regret and self-loathing as he should have not left them to their deaths at the hands of Sindel when he attempted to enlist the aid of the Elder Gods but all went fruitless as he received their reply. "Despite our own faults, we both know that no amount of anger or regret can bring forgiveness to the past, only affecting a small part of the future with it as long as we remained behind."

"Does making ammends such as retrieving a stolen dagger a part of it?" Kuai Liang asked as Raiden had previously assigned him to retrieve a Kamidogu from the Red Dragon Clan after he woke up from his slumber a few days prior as a means to redeem himself and protect Earthrealm once more.

"Perhaps, but it was the only way I could think of at the moment. Redemption is never always succesful depending on how the man sees it fit", Raiden said as Kuai Liang lowered his head in deep thought. "Some can be saved, some cannot and I want you to think of the future decisions that you intend to make and I may provide guidance if necessary".

The Cryomancer sighed as he looked up into the sky, "I'll have to do this on my own. Once I have finished my task, I would have to go back to the Lin Kuei Temple to apprehend the Cyber Initiative if possible, since Sektor may had already killed the Grandmaster before taking the title for himself after Shao Kahn's invasion", Kuai Liang stated as he remembered the man who took him in and turned him into a machine before he stood up and faced Raiden.

"Fortunately, you are not alone as you think, Kuai Liang. You are not the only one who deserves redemption. Even though she has not woken up as we speak.", Raiden said as Kuai Liang widened his eyes for a moment before closing them again slowly in deep thought. Who would've thought that Kitana would be revived with him, Jax, and Scorpion. Either by luck or by chance, Kitana was among Quan Chi's bodyguards as a Revenant and was among those who fought the Special Forces and killing a large number of them at Quan Chi's fortress. And being revived alongside the three of them could be considered an Elder God's blessing depending on one's point of view. Among Raiden's other plans now are to restore the other Earthrealm heroes with the same process Kuai Liang went through if given the chance.

"I doubt she would want to come with me. Let alone stay in Earthrealm."

"She has little choice right now. She could not go back to Outworld either since she is believed to be dead during Shao Kahn's invasion while her clone of a sister Mileena took the throne and would most likely execute her on the first step on Outworld soil. And her fellow Edenians are likely to sell her out to those who hated Shao Kahn or to Mileena than helping her, considering they were led by Rain and Tanya, the Traitors of Edenia", Raiden stated as Kuai Liang nodded in understanding. And to what I gathered, you were often paired up with her during your service with Quan Chi."

Kuai Liang nodded at the statement, knowing the times when the two underwent their missions in either Outworld or to Earthrealm. Back then, there were twelve of them, but were reduced to ten when Jade suddenly went missing to which Quan Chi divided them into six, two-man teams to which Sub-Zero became Kitana's partner as Liu Kang was assigned to Kung Lao, Scorpion to Jax, Sindel to Nightwolf, Stryker to Kabal, and Smoke to Quan Chi himself.

Assuming his suggestion, Kuai Liang turned to the Thunder God to ask, "Are you saying is that she and I work together to ammend our mistakes as Revenants by helping Earthrealm?"

Raiden cupped his chin for a moment before replying. "Not my first thought, but it could be the most suitable option, I could think of. Or do you have anything else in mind?", the Thunder God asked while Kuai Liang sighed.

"Like do I have any choice?"

**With Kitana**

Kitana groggily opened her eyes as she felt her insides to be a quite jumpy, where she found herself lying in bedroom, as she analyzed the surroundings. She felt a headache as she woke up but relaxed when the thought of her being in a peaceful area soothed her mind a little. At first she thought she was at her chambers in Quan Chi's fortress but the room around her proved otherwise judging by its design. She then recalled her battle with the Special Forces alongside with her fellow Revenants where she was beaten by Sonya Blade and was knocked out unconcious. Immediatley, she noticed that something was different about her. Her skin was no longer pale nor it had the yellow veins that were once present around her body. Her skin returned to its warm ivory color and she looked into a mirror to find her eyes no longer possessing the yellow glow. Instead, it showed the hazel-colored eyes that she had and a conclusion went up to her head.

She is alive once more.

Before she could react at this unexpected revelation, she heard a door open as it revealed the familliar form of Kuai Liang, who was holding a tray of tea and seemed relieved that she had woken up.

"I see you had woken up", the Cryomancer asked with a small smile as he lay down the tray in a table. Kitana, still bewildered of the events that had occcured just recently and startled by her surroundings and his sudden appearance, she asked, "Kuai? Why...am I here?"

"Lord Raiden and Lord Fujin brought the four of us here from the Netherrealm. He managed to restore our human forms by combining his magic to that of Quan Chi's.", Sub-Zero stated as Kitana gripped her sheets at the mention of Raiden. While she was thankful to the very least that the Thunder God restored her, she still held resentment to to him after he revealed his intentions to sell out their souls to Quan Chi to the Netherrealm just to save Earthrealm apart of his continuing visions of the future that had disastrous results.

"I know what Raiden tried to do. Even I still held him in contempt for what has happened for the sake of Earthrealm. But if it wasn't for him, we'd still be slaves to that sorcerer", Kuai Liang stated in order to sway her opinion on Raiden, and hopefully to accept the current situation.

"I see. What of Jackson Briggs and Scorpion?", she asked as Kuai Liang sat down on a chair next to her to explain everything while carefully blending their tea before handing Kitana her cup, to which she accepted.

"Scorpion, or Hanzo Hasashi as his real name, had left to re-establish the Shirai Ryu much earlier. The Special Forces, or Earthrealm's army, brought Briggs with them and took him home.", Kuai Liang explained as he sipped his tea, with Kitana doing the same. "Do you intend to go back to Outworld?"

Kitana pondered for a moment. Sure a part of her wanted to return but she was no longer Shao Kahn's daughter, she never was apparently. The truth of behind the death of both her biological parents was too much for her to take, and that is when she decided to change sides to Earthrealm that eventually led to her death by the hands of her mother, who was controlled by Shao Kahn to eliminate all of them. Then she remembered Liu Kang, the Champion of Mortal Kombat. While she felt a great sense of attraction to him when they were alive, starting on the day when he spared her life after she tried to kill him and when he managed to save her from capture, all those feelings were shallow and would have likely gone deeper had they been alive. Brushing off those thoughts, she turned to Kuai Liang to give her reply.

"I...I don't know, truthfully. That place, where I called home, hid everything from me through lies and deceit. My own 'father' lied to me about me being his daughter, he lied to me about the truth of both my true father and my mother, he even tried to have me replaced by a clone, and even turned my mother into a living murderer, and she even...", Kitana stopped mid-sentence as her emotions begin to get the best of her and her increasing anguish was noticed by Kuai Liang, who held her hand to show that she can stop her statement before it gets worse.

"I'm sorry, Kuai. It just went all of sudden for me. I don't know wether to go back to Outworld or not. It became a constant reminder for me of what I was before. And, I only wanted to start anew. But I just don't know where to begin.", Kitana lamented as she laid down her cup and pinched her temples.

"It's alright, you don't have to continue. Lord Raiden apparently has a proposition for both of us", Kuai Liang stated as Kitana looked at him with her thoughts focused on the Cryomancer.

"If you would want to, I am going to Linxia in China, to retrieve a Kamidogu dagger in a vault rumored to be kept by the Red Dragon. Raiden believes that the Red Dragon plans to sell it to Mileena at Outworld, who became Empress at this moment and possible consequences may occur once she managed to obtain the dagget as we speak. This assignment to me would be a way to make ammends during my time as a Revenant. He suggested that I take you with me, seeing that you are also capable of redemption, but the choice is yours alone regardless of what it is", Kuai Liang stated to Kitana as she lowered her head for a moment as she considered the offer. She was shocked that Mileena became Empress despite her rather short existence and her mental capacity, seeing how insane she truly is. She was not surprised however, on that they chose her since Shao Kahn had already disowned her when her alignment to Earthrealm had been revealed though it still hurts for her on how far he labeled her as such. 'Much as I wanted to stop Mileena's rule, I couldn't find it in my heart to go back to that place. Though this is the least I can do to make up for my mistakes.' , thought Kitana as she saw Kuai Liang placing their empty tea cups in the tray and was prepared to leave.

"Wait!"

Turning around, Kuai Liang shifted his attention to the former Princess, as she had made her decision.

"Is it possible for me to make up for all that I had done?", she asked the Cryomancer as he thought for a moment before replying.

"If you can allow it, then you could", Kuai Liang responded as he saw Kitana looked at him with determination that reminded him when they were still alive.

"Then I'm going with you, not just for Outworld, but to all that I still care for", Kitana declared as Kuai Liang smiled at her decision, as a small part of him was also hoping that he could have a companion on his journey.

"All right then, we leave in five days. Gather all that you need for our tenure. We both know this won't be an easy one", Kuai Liang said as he left her room. Kitana wondered for a moment if she truly was capable of redeeming herself. Remembering her times as both an Assassin to Shao Kahn, and a Revenant to Quan Chi, Kitana could not help but scorn who she was before and promised to make thigs different. And on how she and Kuai Liang were restored, she hope that she could also help in restoring her former comrades back to their original forms.

_'Jade, Mother, Liu Kang, I promise I'll bring you back. You have my word, as Princess of Outworld', _Kitana thought as she looked outside and saw Kuai Liang practicing with Bo Rai Cho where she smiled at the Cryomancer._ 'Thank you, Kuai. For convincing me, and I hope things would be different on a good basis for the two of us'_

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! Second fanfic here, and I decided to follow through the comic events though will be altered. The story itself would continue on to MKX with obvious differences too. I am also working on my first fic right now since fight scenes there make it a pain to figure out. Spectre, signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2: Atonement

**Spectre: Heya! Chapter 2 of my 2nd fic is here and is a pre-mission one that will feature early travels and some OCs. I'm not gonna feature a lot of them but I thought that a little bit of expansion (Not really relevant but to a little sense) would show how they would interact outside the ring. I'm also currently making the fight scenes on my first fic that would feature Revenant Sub-Zero fighting either Jade or Scorpion. Anyhow, let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 2: Atonement**

Kitana sat in silence on one of the Courtyard's benches, in deep thought as she pondered of her upcoming journey with Kuai Liang. Ever since being revived, Kitana continously thought of what would she be doing now, wether or not she deserve redemption after all that she has done when she was Shao Kahn's assassin, and Quan Chi's servant. The mere thought of those two sickened her, as they had turned her into the mess of a woman she is today. Constantly, her thoughts are focused to her other Revenant comrades, wishing that they were with them during the attack on Quan Chi's fortress by the Special Forces, otherwise, they might as well get their revenge at Quan Chi for enslaving them.

Speaking of which, the Special Forces also kept her in constant check, seeing on how she had killed several of their soldiers during the assault and also due to her previous affiliations with Outworld. Sonya Blade wanted her incarcerated for her actions, something that Kitana would accept seeing all that she has done as a servant of almost her entire life, if not by the intervention of both Raiden and Kuai Liang, who reasoned that she has a second chance like that of Jax Briggs and should give it a try at her attempt to redeem herself as well as Kuai Liang's. This changed Kitana's opinion to the Thunder God a little, though she would never forget the anger she felt when he intended to sell out their souls to Quan Chi. Sighing, to her, it was a rough ride nowadays, and she has to be prepared to what else goes by in the future.

"Hello", came a voice. Kitana snapped out of her thoughts and turned her attention to Kuai Liang, who was holding his breakfast. "Is it all right if I sit with you?"

Smiling since she was getting a little lonely, nodded her head as they ate their breakfast which consisted vegetables that shape like 'real' meat, fish, chicken, duck. Whoever had this idea, Kitana thought, was a clever one. The two would later engage in small talk on various topics as they ate their meal. As she spoke to Kuai Liang, he wasn't as cold-hearted as people assumed him to be. Rather, he turned out to be a warm and gentle person regarding his comrades and family. For that, she found warmth in his presence alone, making her feel that she was not alone as she thought herself to be after Jade vanished.

**Sky Temple Courtyard**

"So, are you prepared?", Raiden asked as Kuai Liang and Kitana gathered their belongings and were waiting for Raiden to transport them to their destination.

"Yes, Lord Raiden", they said in unison. Kuai Liang was wearing a blue vest that also exposed some of his proportion along with black pants, and boots as well as a pair of greaves. Kitana on the other hand, wears a blue sleeveless shirt that exposes her mifriff, knee-high boots, a blue loin cloth, and a pair of greaves. **(AN: Her Tournament skin in MKX)**

"The Dagger as we speak of is very dangerous. It's power can control the hearts and minds of the people depending on how it was used and it was quite surprising that the Red Dragon had not yet attempted to access its power. Perhaps they had known what it is truly capable off", Bo Rai Cho stated as the two Blue-clad ninjas nodded.

"It is why the Red Dragon would want to sell it to Mileena. And judging by her rule, the dagger would make anyone submit on her word, and possibly creating a feminine Shao Kahn because of it", Raiden said as he had studied the dagger of its power. "Do you have any questions?"

The two ninjas glanced at one another as they shook their heads.

"Good, let us go then", and the three disappeared in a flash of lightning, leaving a calm and optimistic Bo Rai Cho behind.

**O****utkirsts**

It had been three months since they had left the Sky Temple after they had gathered whatever than can from Bo Rai Cho and Raiden. They had mostly have their camping equipment, supplies, and their arsenal with them as they travelled, and occasionally, engage in spars for the upcoming mission.

The two had set off towards Linxia in Earthrealm but every time the two had stopped to sleep Kuai Liang could always hear the faint sounds of sobbing coming from the other tent. Though he wouldn't admit it, it had him worried every time; when he asked Kitana about it she would always say it was nothing and had continued to give that answer since the two had started travelling together.

It still had him worried though…

Upon their arrival to Linxia from the city of Lanzhou, however they came across something they weren't expecting to see…

"What appears to be happening here?" Kitana asked as she saw the streets decorated in a strange fashion as she saw numerous red lanterns with strange symbols and several stalls.

"They, Kitana", Kuai Liang started, pointing at the festival, "Are people preparing for Zhōngguó Xīnnián, or Chinese New Year"

"Chinese New Year?", Kitana asked, curious on the unknown event to her.

"It's an Earthrealm festival that celebrates a new year ahead of them and they would mark this occassion by the eating of mooncakes, the Dragon Dance and elaborate fireworks", Kuai Liang explained, seeing that she was unfamilliar with the events held at Earthrealm.

"What are Fireworks?", she asked, as the sound of it looked like some sort of weapon.

The Cryomancer smiled, "They're like shining lights ignited by Earthrealmers without the use of magic but of creativity. They're a wonderful sight to see at night and possibly a once a year opportunity to see here since they tend to be the finest of the year when held".

Kitana looked down. It sounded really good and was curious on how Earthrealmers celebrate unlike Outworld. Heck, she did not even get to experience any events other than training. Shao Kahn's anniversary of conquests aren't really events for her as she stood beside her father along with Jade, with nothing to do other than guarding the Emperor.

"Can we...see them?", she blurted out without thinking. And she covered her mouth with her hand in embarassment while Kuai Liang chuckled, seeing how her curiosity got the best of her.

"Once we managed to finish our mission, then we can. I know a man who owes me and my brother a few favours years back and we can sleep inside rather than camping", Kuai Liang explained as the two continued to walk the streets.

As they continued to walk, Kitana tried some of the food that was sold in the stands with the money that Bo Rai Cho gave them just in case, and she was rather captivated by the Nian Gao and the Fa Gao, and she tend to enjoy every bite of it as the two continued walking while being mindful of their spendings.

"Hey! Well if isn't my beloved Cryomancer I ever met!" they heard from in front of them. They looked up and saw a man who looked to be in his sixties standing in the middle of the street dressed in what seemed to be for a merchant. The man has a Fu Manchu moustache and his black hair braided.

"Wu Fong, you old drunkard; how's it going?" Kuai Liang waved running up to the man with Kitana trailing a few feet behind.

"Same old, same old as always; my business is still thriving!," he said off handily before looking over to Kuai Liang's partner. "It's good to see you again, mate. How's Bi-Han, by the way?".

Kuai Liang looked away at that trying to forget what had happened a few years ago "He...passed away from an accident".

Kitana looked at him where she could see his eyes hiding the sadness that resulted of his brother's death. She was there when Scorpion murdered the Elder Sub-Zero, and later on Kuai Liang attempting to avenge the death of his brother but resulted of him being automated instead.

"I see, I'm sorry if I asked," the aged man shook his head. "Still can't believe how you've grown up!," Wu Fong complemented. "Nevertheless I never thought you'd come back here ever since you and your brother saved me from bandits when you were teenagers!".

The Cryomancer gave a hearty laugh, "It was nothing, Wu. We just needed to finish what's to be done". He shook his head clearing his mind, "Never mind that; do you mind if we stay for awhile? I mean if it's not too much trouble?"

Wu Fong nodded looked between him and the Edenian, "Sure, sure and of course your girlfriend here can stay too".

Kitana blushed at the thought and Kuai Liang waved his arm in defence, "She is a companion of mine, not my girlfriend"

Wu Fong eyes them for a few moments before dragging out his words, "I see, then. I remembered when I said that to my parents when I brought her home". Shaking his head he gestured towards the nearby lake, "Anyway, come on; you can both live at my place"

**Wu Fong's House**

"Is daddy here? I thought he'd be here by now", asked a little girl as the woman was preparing a meal along with an elderly woman. She looked over the stove to see how it was doing as she answered, "He should be home anytime now; you know how hard he works these days".

The little girl sighed at that, "I know but I barely get to see him anymore".

Suddenly the doorbell went off alerting to the two, "Would you get that Mei?" her mother asked.

The little girl nodded standing up and moving towards the door; taking a look out the peephole she immediately recognized her father and opened the door. When she did he took notice of the two adults at the door with her grandfather; she looked between the two and Wu Fong before her eyes widened as she recognised the man's icy breath on the male's mouth knowing that only one person had them.

"Kuai?" the little girl, known as Wu Mei, stuttered and heard a clatter of dishes from back in the kitchen. Suddenly her mother appeared at her side too, "Y-your really here?"

"Hey Mei, Ms. Shumeng; long time no see," the Cryomancer suddenly found himself tackled to the ground by the girl.

"Big brother!" Mei shouted trying to hold back a wave of tears.

As if to answer Kuai Liang's unasked question Wu Fong spoke up, "ever since you left the city, she has been worried sick about you".

The Cryomancer nodded in understanding before pushing the child off of him gently and crouching down onto one knee so that they were eyelevel, "Come on now; I thought you weren't going to cry anymore? It's not suiting you know; you do want to be brave don't you?"

Sniffing slightly Mei rubbed her eyes and nodded, "Sorry about that, _Dà gēgē", _the Mandarin term for big brother.

"Don't worry about it," Kuai Liang smiled patting her on the shoulders getting the young girl to calm down.

_'He's quite fond with children,'_ Kitana mused before she shook her head. '_What am I thinking? It's not like I like that_,' even though she thought that she couldn't escape the feeling of warmth in her chest when she looked at the scene.

"Is this your girlfriend Kuai Liang?" Shumeng asked with her attention on the blue-clad Edenian.

Kitana blushed at that and shook in frustration, "No, I'm not". She continued passed them and entering the house rather quickly.

Turning to her son, the Elderly woman named Chang Chang asked as Kuai Liang followed his companion, "What was that about?"

"They have that sort of relationship," Wu Fong replied knowingly and entered the house.

"Love/hate? My, my, this should be interesting," the grandmother giggled and headed back to the kitchen.

"What?" was the only thing Mei could say as he didn't understand what they were talking about.

After about ten minutes the group could be found sitting around the kitchen table eating the sea food Shumeng had cooked

"So you two; what brings you here?" Wu Fong asked before taking another bite out of his meal.

Kuai Liang stopped for a moment to answer; "We need a place to lie low for a bit to plan our next move". He waved his hands in defence, "Don't worry we won't be staying long; just a day or two before anyone decides to come knocking".

The Merchant merely shook his head, "I never said you couldn't stay kid; to hell with anyone that come by. This is a proud family and we have unbreakable will because of you. I'll be damned if it's going to fall just because some bandit want to kill you so stay as long as you want".

Kuai Liang shook his head at that, "Thanks but it would be safer if we kept moving".

After dinner the group had sat down in the living room talking while both Kuai Liang and Kitana do the dishes on behalf on Chang Chang. The conversations ranged from news about the other countries to the family's day-to-day lives.

At the end of the evening however there was a small problem…

"We have to share a room?" Kitana asked and shifted her attention to Kuai Liang.

The Cryomancer sighed and Wu Fong answered gesturing to the other room, "That is the only other room we have and it's used as a storage room so unless you want to sleep on some crates then you'll have to share the guestroom". Kitana could only let out a small sigh and strolled into the room, "You have a strange taste in women, kid" the merchant shook his head.

Kuai Liang waved his hand dismissively, "I thought we told you there's nothing going on between us; we're just travelling together". He made to follow her,

"Whatever you say man…try not to be too noisy will you? I do want to sleep tonight," Wu Fong said after him teasingly.

The Cryomancer didn't respond but judging by the blush on his face it was clear that he heard what the man said and Kitana's own blush was even darker, knowing what he meant. Kuai Liang shook himself and entered; the room was fairly standard and fortunately or unfortunately depending on who you were had two beds. Kitana had unhooked her gear; mostly supplies and her hooded cloak before dropping them on one of the beds closest to the bathroom door. Kuai didn't say a word as he hung up his pack on the nearby stand before dropping back on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

When she heard the water in the show start to run Kitana sat up and started looking around the room before her eyes on the tiara she was holding, it was the only thing she could remember her mother by. Certain memories flashed as she remembered her time being Princess of Outworld. She didn't know how long she was staring at it for but judging by the fact that she heard the water being turned off it had to be more than half an hour. Kuai Liang re-entered the room soon after with his sleeping clothes with the towel on his shoulder.

When he saw her staring at her tiara he sat down beside her letting his semi-dried hair out of its towel, "What are you doing?

She looked up at him trying to find the words, "I…I don't know what I'm supposed to fight for anymore; back in Outworld I fought because I know what I'm fighting for but…" She turned her gaze back to the fan she held, "What good is a weapon if you have nothing to use it for?"

Kuai Liang couldn't say anything to that knowing that he hadn't' really experienced complete loneliness her whole life and then discarded, and having only one friend makes it less lonelier though as Jade always stood beside her. He thought what it might have been like if he had led a life like she did and was saddened by the mere thought of it.

"You'll have to find out the answer yourself; no one can do it for you," he gently whispers and nods towards the bathroom. "Why not go to the washroom or something; you can worry about this later".

"…Perhaps you're right," Kitama stood and proceeded towards the washroom. She stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder at him, "Kuai?"

The Lin Kuei looked up at her and asked, "What is it, Kitana?"

"Thanks for letting me come with you; it means a lot to me," she told him. He shook his head, "Thanks for everything". She entered the washroom a moment later and after a few moments the sound of running water filled the room.

Kitana just stared at the faucet and stood feeling her cheeks heat up and knowing it wasn't because of the warm climate, '_What is this feeling?'_ She shook herself and brought her hands up to her cheeks to cool them, _'It's similar to that of Liu Kang's. But what?'_

**Linxia: Wu Fong's House**

Later that night after everyone had fallen asleep the sounds of a low sobbing could be heard. Hearing the same thing as he did during their travels Kuai Liang awoke to the sight of a dimly lit room with the only source of light being the moonlight shining through the gap in the window's curtains. Sitting up straight Kuai Liang turned to where the sound was coming from; the other bed. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before he could see clearly that his room was curled up in the bed sheets sweating heavily appeared to be crying in her sleep.

"Mother…" she whispered between her sobs.

Climbing out of bed Kuai Liang approached and shook her, "Kitana; Kitana wake up". She shook from the contact and her eyes snapped open, "Are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare".

She was breathing heavily but she nodded, "I-I'm fine; thank you, Kuai".

Kuai Liang looked sceptical as her breathing seemed to even out, "It does not appear so. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kitana wiped her eyes to get rid of the tears and nodded, "Ever since coming back, I had frequent nightmares every night for as long as I can remember; I'm plagued by them. I couldn't sleep without having to experience them firsthand and-".

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have woken you up if you were having trouble sleeping." asked the Lin Kuei.

Kitana shook her head and looked away, "I just…I didn't trust you back then, despite the fact we were partners serving under him. I've already had issues with trusting people because of what happened".

Kuai Liang understood what she meant, as she had laid her trust to Shao Kahn and Raiden, with consequences. The Cryomancer asked"…Does this have something to do with your mother?" she stiffened at his question. "I don't mean to interlude but you were muttering about her in your sleep," Kuai Liang said hastily so as to appease any anger she might have accumulated at him.

She sighed and explained meeting his gaze with a sorrowful expression, "I dreamt about Jade and I. I dreamt of a free Edenia where we lived peacefully with my mother beside me". Kuai Liang watched as her face contorted in rage, sadness and fright, "then the scenery changed to that of two years ago at the Cathedral where we-".

Kuai Liang rushed over and grabbed her; holding her to him allowing her to let her new wave of tears to fall onto his nightwear. She buried her face into his chest crying throughout the night until she fell asleep. He didn't say a word as he tucked her back into bed and covered her up. He sighed and made his way back into his own bed knowing that he'd need his sleep as well. He rolled over so he was facing away from his room-mate and looking up at the curtains. Despite being raised as an assassin without emotion, he felt that he shouldn't leave her behind. After about ten minutes however he felt a presence enter his bed and hug him from behind.

"Kitana?" he asked looking over his shoulder as she buried her face into the crunch of his neck.

"Thank you, for being with me, Kuai…" she had fallen asleep.

Kuai Liang didn't know what to do but felt his own fatigue catching up with him and soon fell into unconsciousness also…

**AN:**

**Aaand cut! More or less this is a pre-mission chapter and I introduced an OC family for a reason that I will come up with later. So far, the next mission will be focused on the Temple as said in the comics and like I said, there are differences from that of the comics and here but the main point still remains. Spectre, signing off!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Temple

**Chapter 3: The Temple**

_'It seems I overslept', _was Kitana's thought as her eyes flustered open due to the morning sunlight, that she silently cursed. Remembering what has happened last night, Kitana came out looking for Kuai Liang, but he was not on the bed as she knew, after her breakdown that resulted from a nightmare to which the Cryomancer managed to sooth her mind as she remembered the events that once led to her demise. _'Maybe Kuai had woken up a lot earlier', _she thought.

Putting on a pair of shorts and blue short-sleeved shirt, she proceded to go downstairs where she felt a presence stood in her way and it was Chang Chang, the Wu family's grandmother.

"Ah! Hello there, lass!", Chang Chang called out happily to which Kitana gave a small smile to the elderly woman. "Overslept I see?"

Scratching her head sheepishly, she replied. "Yes...I, I was. Have you seen Kuai Liang?"

Chang Chang gave Kitana a smirk as she stood confused why the Earthrealmer in front of her had such a reaction. "Ah, so this damsel looking for your predator?", she said as Kitana slightly blushed at that statement. _'How is it every time someone says that involving him always gave me a strange feeling?'_, she mentally cursed, wishing that she would find a solution to the said problem.

Snapping out her thoughts, "No, I...um, am only curious to where he went since he's not in our room anymore"

"Ah, Kuai is out doing errands for my son. Even though we told him we can handle it, Kuai insisted since he stated that it would be wise to repay my son's debt to him. Come, lass. Let's get you some breakfast", Chang Chang said, motioning her to go downstairs. She ate her breakfast which consisted of Rice Noodles, Steamed Buns, Soy Milk, and Deep-Fried Dough Sticks, a meal that she ate heartily unlike those at Outworld. After gathering the remaining dishes at the sink, Shumeng entered as she was carrying a bag of groceries.

"Ah, Kitana! Don't need to push yourself, I can take care of it!", Shumeng called out as Kitana was about to put liquid on the sponge.

"It's all right, Ms. Shumeng. At least I could help with the house considering that we spent the night here.", Kitana replied as Shumeng sighed at the answer that was given to her.

"That's what Kuai Liang said earlier but I can't really deny a helping hand even if we didn't need to. But fine, we'll do this together and I could have someone to talk to for a while", the Wu housewife said smiling as they sorted out the dishes.

"Um, Miss Shumeng, may I ask?", Kitana said as the housewife turned her attention to her. "How did you meet Kuai Liang? He appeared to be well-acquainted with you all"

Setting down the sponge at the moment and leaned on the wall, the housewife turned to narrate. "Well, we actually met him a long time ago, when he and his older brother, Bi-Han, saved my husband from a group of bandits hired by a rival business group. As gratitude, we allowed them to spend the night since it was late. Then, the group attacked our household once again and they held grandma Chang Chang and I hostage until Kuai Liang managed to outsmart their leader which he and his brother defeated the remaining bandits and they scared off the ones who hired them away. But after the attack, my water broke and since the hospital back then wasn't built yet, I have to give birth in the house and Kuai Liang managed to deliver little Mei into the world, and I was very happy along with my husband. For that, I named Kuai Liang her godfather and he visited frequently to see our daughter until he didn't come to visit for about two years until today", Shumeng finished as she let out a smile at the memories.

"I didn't know he was like that.", Kitana said as she was admiring Kuai Liang's deed in the past that could further add to his already positive qualities. "He sounded wonderful"

Shumeng smiled, "Oh, he really is. I suppose you're eager to make friends with him?"

Kitana gave out a small smile, as she dried the last of the dishes with a towel "I wish I could but I don't want it to get in his way"

"Nonsense, Kuai Liang is really willing to make friends with you. You just needed to take it at one step at a time", Shumeng stated as she held a hand on Kitana's shoulder. "It was how I managed to get along with my husband and I could tell you just might have a chance with him", Shumeng stated with a smirk as she noticed Kitana's slight blush. "He should be here in a short while with my husband so, would you like to help me in gardening?"

Kitana let out a smile to the woman's friendly request "I would like that".

**With Kuai Liang**

"Send this to the Sky Temple, Lord Raiden would want to hear of our progress", Kuai Liang said to a pigeon as he attached the note to its chest before he let it fly away to the northern direction. After finishing his errands with Wu Fong, which involved assisting him in his merchant business, Kuai Liang excused himself to bring a message to Raiden and that he had located the Red Dragon Temple to which he and Kitana are planning to raid and retrieve the dagger. After doing so, the two returned to the Household where they saw Shumeng, Kitana and little Mei gardening as Chang Chang arrived to give them a few glasses of ice tea.

Kuai Liang looked at Kitana, who was wearing an apron over her blue shirt and shorts with her hair tied in a ponytail and wears a straw hat and blue slippers. As he observed her, she was peaceful and at the same time, mesmerizing due to her own natural beauty as an Edenian. He had recalled what had happened that night and he was happy on how peaceful she was at her activity. But as he observed her, Kuai Liang suddenly felt a sense of attraction as his mind was currently focused on her. Wu Fong elbowed Kuai with a sly smile on him, knowing who he was focused to to which Kuai Liang brushed off.

"Kuai? I didn't see you there.", Kitana said, startled by his sudden appearance.

"He was daydreaming about you", Wu Fong playfully called out to which Kuai Liang elbowed the man for the comment.

"I need to talk to you for a moment", Kuai Liang stated as Kitana laid down her gardening tools and followed him in front of the house porch for privacy.

"What is it?", she asked with her arms crossed

"I manage to locate the Temple northwest from here and as far as I can tell, it is heavily guarded.", Kuai Liang said as Kitana shrugged her shoulders. "And it's best if we go the Temple immediatley, where security is at lowest there"

"I see, when will we leave?"

"Few hours. I also sent a message to Lord Raiden concerning our progress here. I think it would be suited for all of us if he doesn't have any doubts in our little tenure here", Kuai Liang exclaimed as he sat down in the porch's staircase in deep thought with Kitana following suit. "It's been months and we're going to do this only now"

"I know", Kitana replied as she looked at the sky with certain memories flash before her. "It felt like years for me ever since we were brought back."

"I guess you could say that considering you're over ten thousand years old", Kuai Liang stated with humor as Kitana gave out a chuckle. And then after a few minutes, she turned to Kuai with question in hand. "I know this is a little personal but can you tell me something about yourself?", she asked as Kuai Liang turned towards her with a questioning expression to which she raised her hands in defense. "No, I mean it's all right if you don't to, I just wanted to know more about you since...you know", she said as she could not find the right words to why she would want to know about his background and that she had invaded his private space.

But Kuai Liang simply looked at her as to see if she is willing to listen to what he has to say. And sighing exasparetely, he motioned Kitana to listen.

"When I was a child, me and my brother Bi-Han were sent to the Lin Kuei Temple by our father, as per family tradition. From what I have learned, our family had served the Lin Kuei for generations and the title of Sub-Zero, was held by my grandfather. I do not know if father ever carried that title, nor will I ever know if he did." Kuai Liang stated with much thought clouding his mind concerning the subject of his family.

"During our early years, I was often under the shadow of my brother, whom I always admired and strived to become like him one day within the Lin Kuei Temple. It was there when we met a Czech boy named Tomas Vrbada, or you probably know him by the name, Smoke. Despite the Lin Kuei discouraging any close bonds to another, our friendship was unbreakable to me.", the Cryomancer said smiling at the small but cherishing memories he had with those two, and Kitana could not help but smile at his form. To her, he looked quite cute whenever he smiled at her but she soon realizes what she thought before shaking her head of those thoughts.

"I always remembered Smoke being the quiet and cautious one. Though he does not speak as much, he was a good friend, with fine skill and a firm heart though he could be a little bit hostile even at the most little situations", Kuai Liang stated to which Kitana recounted some encounters with the gray Lin Kuei. She had been defeated by him when she was ordered to intercept the Lin Kuei but later got her revenge by beating not only him, _and _Johnny Cage as well. She could also recalled a conversation with Jade to which she ended up beating Smoke after he had mistook Mileena for Kitana. _Disgusting_, she thought, as the comparison makes them different in many ways already.

"My brother on the other hand, was strict and was more of the person who follows the code but always made the sharpest decisions and is one of the Lin Kuei's most talented students. As his brother, he taught me what he can as a Cryomancer and cared for like a brother and that is what I admired about him. My respect and admiration to him even grew when I heard about his feats of him defeating four gods by himself, including Lord Fujin and stopped Quan Chi and Shinnok's plans that could potentially harm Earthrealm. For that, we all had great respect for him."

Kitana was awed by what she had heard, Quan Chi never mentioned anything about his encounters with his brother and if this man can actually defeat gods, then why did he lose to the mere Spectre, Scorpion?

"Until...", Kuai Liang stopped mid-sentence and placed a hand on his face before giving a heavy sigh. "Until we heard of what had happened to him back at the Tournament"

Kitana placed a hand on Kuai Liang's shoulder as he clenched his fists of what had happened that time. The sight of Scorpion carrying Bi-Han's spine with his sku attached to it, already horrified her that time and she can already feel the anger that was gathering within, and she stroked his shoulder to calm him down.

"Then, you probably knew the rest. I nearly killed Scorpion, Sektor turning me into a machine, killed and turned into a Revenant, then the restoration. But there was something else, concerning about my heritage", Kuai Liang said as Kitana gave a questioning look at him.

"It was only until I learned the truth from Raiden some time ago. Bi-Han and I had been kidnapped by our father from our mother to turn us into cold-hearted assassins, to serve the Lin Kuei to do their bidding.", the Cryomancer explained in a tone that carried hatred, resentment and sadness as he balled his first. "For years we thought we were born to serve but it turned out, he practically robbed us of our childhood, he took away our freedom to choose and potentially, the love of our mother. What kind of a father does that to his children?"

Kuai Liang's rant soon stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Kitana and was soothing him from his anger with a look that she completely understood him and the conflict within him.

"You don't have to continue, Kuai", Kitana said as his expression reverted back to its calm demeanor. "I'm sorry, I didn't know any of this."

Kuai Liang looked at her with a solemn look, "It's all right, Kitana, I'm not really much of a storyteller concerning my life but I was glad that someone would be willing to listen nonetheless and other than that, I could say that I was also glad that I had someone to accompany me ay times", he replied as he gave out a small smile.

Kitana looked at the Cryomancer in front of her with deep admiration and respect to what he said. They had so much in common on both of their lives and when she discovered the past that he hid behind that calm demeanor of his and how far was he willing to trust her of his secret regarding his life. It was not like Kitana could trust him now, but she was willing to give it a shot after knowing what he went through.

Kitana broke the silence when she spoke, "I grew up with Jade in becoming an assassin for Shao Kahn. During our first millenias, we spent our childhood training to be his personal bodyguards, and I had always tried to gain my father's approval by doing what I needed to do, but I could never reach his expectations. For some reason, my mother's side always surpassed his and he often saw that as a weakness and even I tried to hide that part of my heart to prove myself to him. And that is until I discovered the truth."

Kuai Liang remained silent as he listened to her intently of the past he knew so little about.

"Shang Tsung used my blood and that of a Tarkatan to create a 'sister' of mine that is called Mileena, and I thought that by bringing him down would gain me the approval that I so wanted from my father but...", Kitana stopped mid sentence with her anger rising up before continuing. "My 'father' planned this all along and that _he_ was the one who commissioned Mileena's creation to replace me, seeing that I was a weakling of an heir and tried to kill me. It was then that I learned the truth what happened to my parents. Shao Kahn killed my true father, King Jerrod of Edenian, and that my mother gave up her own life to protect me and Earthrealm as one and that he clouded my mind with lies that even know, still haunted my that I believed."

"Pì huà…" Kuai Liang cursed in disbelief after listening to everything the former Princess just said. He lifted his head from her shoulder and eyed her, her hazel eyes meeting his saphire-like irises. "I apologize for what you've endured, Kitana. I cannot imagine how you must have felt when you discovered the truth about your parents."

Kitana soon calmed down as she felt Kuai Liang's shoulder stroking her back. She was not used to being comforted, it was Jade who always performed that role but it was different when Kuai Liang was the one who held her, a warmth inside her chest always ignites whenever the Cryomancer was with her. Ironically for a man who controls ice, he brings out the fire that warmth her once, cold and lonely soul and that was more than enough for her at the current situation she was in.

"Thank you, Kuai.", she replied to him. "It means a lot to me". Unconciously, she placed her head at his shoulder. And taking it as a gesture of comfort, Kuai Liang accepted it and leaned his arm over her shoulder.

"Despite your former devotion to Shao Kahn and the crimes you committed for him, the moment you discovered the truth about yourself and your defection, it shows that you are no assassin with no conscience, it just shows your humanity that made you who you are. No matter what you experience, your spirit cannot be broken nor will your firm heart. And I like you just the way you are, Kitana.", Kuai Liang spoke as Kitana widened her eyes in both shock and flatter, but nonetheless remained silent and rested on his shoulder even thought it was already awkward in her point of view. Kuai Liang simply smiled at her and looked at the sky above them. Unknown to the two, they were watched by the Wu family, where Shumeng gestured them to keep quiet and leave them alone for the time being.

**Red Dragon Temple**

The two are currently observing the Temple to which, security was higher than expected. Red Dragon guards are stationed in several points on the Temple with automatic and close-combat weapons. Kuai Liang and Kitana prepared as they put on both their respective masks before staging their raid to retrieve the dagger.

"Okay, this could go on two ways, Kitana. One is the smart and silent approach. The other is the dumb and loud.", Kuai Liang stated to which Kitana pondered for a moment but it wasn't long for her to make the obvious choice.

"I prefer the smart approach.", she replied before shrugging. "But I can tell the dumb approach is plan B, I assume whenever things go south"

Kuai Liang could not help but chuckle at her statement, "It seemed it is." before the two moved out.

Infiltrating the Temple, the approached its vincincity two spotted a few guards at the entrance. "We do this swiftly. On three. One. Two. Three".

In a flash, one guard was frozen instantly by an ice beam and the other was knocked out before he could react when a strong gust resulted him colliding against the wall. The two entered the Temple silently as they continued to observe the inner infastructure and they began searching the building for any leada concerning the dagger. After fifteen minutes of searching, it yielded no results.

"Five men entering, get down!", Kuai Liang silently called out as he and Kitana heard footsteps that are converging to their position. "Let them pass".

"Dì èr dānyuán, wǒmen shīqùle yǔ zhàohéguǎng tí de suǒyǒu liánxì, yǒuxiē shì kěnéng shì cuò de. Kàn kàn, jiéshù. (Unit Two, we lost all contact to Zhao and Guang-Ti at the entrance, something could be wrong. Check it out, over), a Red Dragon radio called out as the group's captain cautiously continued to walk among his group towards the respective location.

"Luō jié, wǒmen zhèng zǒuxiàng tōng wǎng rùkǒu de zǒuláng, dàimìng (Roger that, we're heading towards the hallway heading to the entrance, standby)", replied the Captain as he motioned his group to follow him.

"What did he say?", Kitana asked as Kuai Liang gritted his teeth.

"They probably took notice of the work we did at the entrance. And there is still no sign of the dagger.", Kuai Liang stated. "We have to go to plan B, it's our only chance of knowing where it is"

Kitana nodded at the current situation and the two took positions in between doors on the left and right, waiting for the patrol to come back. It wasn't long when they heard vague footsteps that were becoming louder. Kuai Liang channelled ice on his palms while Kitana unfolded her tessens.

"Zhè shì dì èr dānyuán, sìmiào shòudàole sǔnhài. Jiāng měi gè dānyuán shèzhì wèi jǐngbào (This is unit two, the Temple is compromised. Set every unit on alert)", the Red Dragon captain said on his radio as they again approached the hallways.

Kuai Liang and Kitana tensed as the footsteps became louder, and the two knew it would be difficult for both of them to succeed on this mission of theirs. As the Red Dragon unit entered the hallway in the dark, the two raised their weapons.

"Go loud!", Kuai Liang called out as the two assaulted the surprised Red Dragon troops.

**AN;**

**Aaand Cut! Sorry for the late update! I was both busy playing MK Mobile and working on my first fanfic. Anyways, I decided to blend both Sub-Zero brothers their stories in both at the moment non-canon timelines since it would make a better backstory in my point of view. Expect a new update this month. Spectre, signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4: Healing Remedy

**Chapter 4: Healing Remedy**

"Go loud!", Kuai Liang called out as they enagaged the surprised Red Dragon troops.

Kuai Liang formed an Ice Sword as he slashed the captain in the abdomen before turning around two freeze two of his men. One tried to strike him with a combat baton from the rear but he was stabbed from behind when Kitana threw one of her tessens before roundhousing another guard towards two others who was coming after them, knocking them out.

Soon enough, the alarms went off and more Red Dragon guards were approaching their positions, with automatic weapons on the balconies and upper decks.

"_Dài tāmen chūqù! Kāihuǒ_! (Take them out! Open fire!)", one guard called out as Kuai Liang widened his eyes and gripped Kitana's wrist just as the Red Dragon guards fired their weapons, which where automatic rifles and bullets rained afterwards.

"Over here!", Kuai Liang shouted as he pulled Kitana out of the way from the line of gunfire to a nearby wall.

"Surely you know how they work?", Kuai Liang asked, as he thought that Kitana may or may not know of Earthrealm weaponry which was more dangerous than primitice ones at Outworld

"I do", she replied, breathing heavily. "I saw some of Outworld's soldiers practicing with them when Kano and the Black Dragon supplied Shao Kahn's army with their merchandise".

"_Tínghuǒ_! (Ceasefire!) ", the Red Dragon Captain called out as the other guards complied before calling out to the blue-clad adversaries. "_Wǒmen bāowéi nǐle! Tóuxiáng hóng lóngzú! (We have you surrounded! Surrender yourselves to the Red Dragon Clan!)",_ he ordered.

"What did he say?", Kitana asked as Kuai Liang gritted his teeth in annoyance and anger towards the Red Dragon Clan.

"He demands our surrender but I'll doubt he'll let us live. Considering they would want to negotiate to Outworld, I have the feeling they would want the bounty that Mileena would be willing to give for your head.", Kuai Liang stated with concern as he remembered what Raiden said about Mileena at Outworld, and he would not allow that to happen.

"I have an idea. Come here", Kitana said as she whispered something to Kuai Liang's ear before he reluctantly nodded.

_"Nǐ yǒu wǔ miǎo zhōng de shíjiān lái zūnshǒu! Rúguǒ nǐ bù chūlái, wǒmen huì!_ _(You have five seconds to comply! If you won't come out, we will!), the Captain stated and he began to count._

On the fifth count, he saw Kitana raising her hands in surrender, not before pulling out her fans.

"Kāihuǒ! (Open Fire!)" the captain ordered as they fired their weapons at her.

Kitama then used her fans to gracefully deflect the bullets, with some coming back to the ones who fired on them. They failed to notice Sub-Zero on the balcony, who froze the guards in place. Jumping beside him, the two took out the remaining guards as Kuai Liang freeze them and blasted them with icicles and Kitana using her tessens to unleash a gust that knocked the Red Dragon guards at mid-air until one remained with Kitana holding her tessen on his throat and Kuai Liang readying a ball of ice in hand.

"Sub Zero!", the guard called out before glancing at his partner, "Kitana! Look, I'd never mess with Quan Chi-" but he was cut off.

"Quan Chi is in the past", Kuai Liang stated in a threatening tone as Kitana took a glance at him.

"We need to get through that door, can open it for us?", Kitana asked the guard who was very reluctant to cooperate.

"But Daegon will swallow my soul", the guard reasoned but it was obvious neither of them are going to have no for an answer.

"You don't have a choice", Sub-Zero stated before throwing the guard at the door, busting it open it as a result.

The two entered the chamber as they examined it, Kuai Liang and Kitana looked at the pedestal, only to find no dagger as they further inspected it. "The dagger is not here", Kuai Liang seethed as Kitana had the same reaction.

"It could only mean that someone took it, but who-", Kitana didn't get to finish as Kuai Liang noticed a red glowing light pointing towards them.

"Look out!", Kuai Liang shouted as he pushed Kitana out of the way and a lazer beam came at her path, which it managed to knock his mask away. Not noticing from behind, he felt two arms grabbing him in a headlock before dragging the Kamidogu over Kuai's eye, scarring him as he growled in pain.

"Thank you for distracting the Red Dragon for me, mate", a man sarcastically remarked at Kuai who was screaming in pain. "You made my job, _easier_, today!"

"The dagger...it's cursed..", Kuai Liang barely called out as the wound on his eye was becoming more severe at every second.

Kano laughed. "Raiden lied to you, mate. It's the Curse of the Kamidogu".

"The dagger possess whoever who cuts. That curse can only be broken. Of you kill the possessed.", Kano stated as he pointed the dagger at him. Kitana, who regained her composure, looked with a mortified expression.

"KUAI!", she shouted as the figure behind Kuai Liang became clearer and it revealed to be Kano, who was smiling evilly.

"What do you know? Didn't know Shao Kahn's fake daughter is still alive", Kano said with glee as he looked at her angered form. "Mileena might be willing to pay me good by bringing you to her!"

That statement angered Kuai Liang, who was becoming closer to the woman at their journey, regained his composure as he slammed Kano on a pillar backwards.

"I've been dead once, _never again!",_ he called out as he freezes and smashes Kano's optic implant, then with Kitana teleporting to his position and kicking away the mercenary as she tended to Kuai Liang, who was clutching his wounded eye.

"We have to leave now, Kuai", Kitana stated as Kuai Liang complied and the two escaped by jumping through an open exit, leaving an angered and wounded Kano behind.

"You sonofabitch! This isn't over!", Kano cursed out as he fell into his knees.

**Nearby Forests**

"Kitana, I'm fine. You don't have to do this", Kuai Liang said, trying to get the cotton coated with Betadine away from him as Kitana nursed his wounds.

"Saying that makes you a hypocrite, Kuai Liang", Kitana sassed as she managed to get him down and apply the cotton on left eye. "Now that we have the dagger, what can we do now?"

Kuai Liang thought for a moment, "Our option would be giving back the dagger to Lord Raiden. But, truth to be told, I have my own objectives after that"

Kitana appeared to be a little saddened of what he said, as she was hoping to continue aiding him, "What would that be?"

"I have to deal with Sektor and the Cyber Lin Kuei", Kuai Liang replied as Kitana recalled when she first encountered the very group that turned Kuai Liang into a machine. "Then, perhaps restore the Lin Kuei but there was another problem that I am concerned with."

Kitana listened intently as she finished putting up the gauze to temporarily cover his left eye. "With Kano alive and in league with Mileena, I could forsee that he would inform her of your survival.", Kuai Liang said with concern as Kitana looked down for a moment. "And given to her lust for power, I don't think anyone in her family would want to be involved in it, and would do what she can to prevent it. Meaning, she would most likely mark you as a target and a threat to her rule due to your own existence as a daughter to Shao Kahn"

Kitana pondered for a moment, this was not surprising as she knew this was bound to happen to her once Mileena knows of her survival and, though she could not admit it, she did not want to seperate from Kuai Liang just yet.

"Which is why I'd suggest that we stick together otherwise it would be unsafe for us to seperate, considering that the Cyber Lin Kuei might be after me though I would be concerned for your safety", Kuai Liang solemnly stated as Kitana widened her eyes as she was touched and relieved that they are not going to seperate anytime sooner.

"That reminds me, now that we finished our task, would you like to celebrate Chinese New Year?", Kuai Liang asked as she remembered her asking if they can see the fireworks. She was unfamilliar at first but with Kuai Liang, maybe her experience would be different.

"I-I'd love that, Kuai", Kitana said with embarassment as Kuai Liang gave a smile despite his wounded form. Though she self-loathed that he had been scarred because of her, that will not stop her in aiding him of their journey. The two stood up and returned to the Wu's residence.

**The Next Day**

Kuai Liang and Kitana returned about eight on the evening. The family was naturally shocked of the scar Kuai Liang now possessed but he assured them that he was fine and the scar came from an accident, covering up their tenure earlier. As morning passed, Shumeng and Chang Chang invited Kitana to go shopping with them in preparation for the Lunar Festival at the Chinese New Year, to which Kuai Liang encouraged her to go with them as he and Wu Fong were out shopping of their own.

After a few hours of searching and a few dozen dresses later, she found one which was a blue _Qi__pao _dress that reached to her knees with white lotus designs at he lower portion and the left side of her chest . There were no extravagant designs like some of the other dresses in the store but the simplicity of it enhanced Kitana's beauty by a long-shot.

"Wow Kitana, that one's perfect for you! I was just joking before but I think you really are going to impress him!" said Shumeng giggling.

Kitana however decided to just ignore her for the moment and examine herself in the mirror. A small smile graced her face, she did look nice in it. Back in Outworld, she never had the chance to do these types of things, looking for a dress to impress a ma-_'No! That's not what I'm doing!'_, she thought.

Chang Chang watched as Kitana looked herself over and developed a feint pink tinge. "Thinking of the reactions you're going to get, hmm?"

Kitana turned to her, embarassed, "I am not thinking about him!"

Chang Chang smirked evily, 'And she takes the bait', "What are you talking about? I said reactions, it's a festival, there's going to be a ton of people that will gawk over you. Gods, I didn't know your mind revolved around one person so much, I wonder who it could be to have you acting like this, he must be pretty special…", 'Hook line and sinker'

Kitana's face turned redder from both embarrassment and disbelief. She kept on falling for Chang Chang's constant mind games that mysteriously always involved Kuai Liang. It was making her think of her Lin Kuei comrade more than normal and the thought of him possibly taking an interest in her didn't seem that bad at all… _'maybe this will turn out just right' _she thought as she gave herself one last glance at the mirror smiling. Little did she know, that tomorrow night would be very far from normal as she would know...

The evening of the festival came around the next day and Kuai Liang found himself getting dressed in the outfit Wu Fong had suggested to him which was a blue long-sleeved tunic called _Changshan_ or _Dagua _that had white outlines on the strips with black pants and Tai Chi shoes.

Kuai Liang put on his shoes and then went into the bathroom to see how he looked. Examining the rest of his new look he realized it wasn't that bad, a bit different from his usual look of an assassin but it was a nice change from his usual assassin look.

After brushing his teeth Kuai Liang glanced at the clock, It was 4:15, he was suppose to meet up with Kitana, Wu Fong, Shumeng, Chang Chang and little Mei in fifteen minutes so he left his temporary home and made his way towards the meeting spot.

When he arrived he noticed he was the first to arrive. After a few minutes Wu Fong was the next to arrive.

"Hey Kuai!" he greeted walking up to the Lin Kuei.

"Hello, Wu. Now we just need the women to get here" replied Kuai Liang as Wu Fong joined him.

"Women tend to be the late ones in certain events for perfection but I ain't complaining. Looks like they are already here" said Wu Fong pointing behind Kuai Liang.

Kuai Liang turned around spotting them and instantly started waving, then a second later his mind finally registered something different. More specifically, something different with Kitana. The moment he noticed her and what she was wearing, he was mesmerized. Sure he knew she was beautiful naturally. But now… he realized beautiful was a major understatement. This woman walking in front of him was a like an Elder God's blessing in his mind._ 'By the Elder Gods help me here…'_

Kitana could be compared to a tomato at the moment. She was hoping to get a reaction out of him but she didn't expect for him to be this shocked by her. _'Is it because I look weird? I've never worn anything like this before…'_

Wu Fong was the first to speak, "Glad you guys could join us" he said as he put his arm around Shumeng and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Kuai Liang then realized he was still spacing out over Kitana. _'Well?! Say something!'_ he berated in his head. "You look, incredible, Kitana" he stuttered out. _'Great, I bet Bi-Han and Tomas would be rolling on the ground, laughing at me if they see me like this'_

Kitana was starting to doubt this was such a good idea when Kuai Liang wasn't saying anything but that thought instantly vanished after his comment which caused her to blush harder. "T-Thank you" she too stuttered as she looked at the ground nervously as she cursed her lack of experience with these types of things due to her training as an assassin.

Chang Chang and Shumeng were smirking as they watched the interaction. The obvious nervousness between them was both funny and cute.

Wu Fong decided to help the two out, "Well why don't we get going, don't want to miss out on anything now" he said as the other three nodded and they all proceeded into the heart of the Festival.

They walked around talking for awhile checking out everything that was going on. They had everything a normal festival had including several kinds of food, games, music but also some unique things too. Such as various martial arts related competitions and even a few sparring areas where a good deal of people were gathered to watch some fights and occasionally betting. All in all everything was indeed oriented around prople.

Shumeng then started pulling Wu Fong off somewhere, "My husband has something that he needs to do, have fun you two!" she shouted back at Kitana and Kuai Liang as she and her husband disappeared into the crowd.

Chang Chang and Mei followed suit, "Well we have to go to a elderly and children's event, have fun you two!", she shouted back as they too disappeared into the crowd.

_'Are they… Are they trying to get something to happen between us'_ thought Kitana as she watched the retreating back of her friend. Then the present dawned on her, _'We're alone now, is this considered like...a..a d-date…?'_

Kuai Liang was having similar thoughts, _'Since when did they started playing matchnakers?' _he then glanced over at Kitana and quickly back._ 'There's no way, she is so… beautiful… she could have any man she wanted, wait what am I thinking?'_ he thought looking back again at Kitana. "Do you want to play any of the games here?" he asked her. _'Sometimes I wish I took Bi-Han or Smoke's advise in socializing'_

She looked at him and nodded nervously.

"Well, shall we proceed?" he said in a more positive tone to try to ease the mood a bit. He noticed how nervous she was,_ 'Probably embarrassed to be with me right now, traveling and training is one thing, alone together being dressed up at a festival is different in many ways…'_

Soon they came across a kunai throwing game, from the looks of it, it didn't seem difficult at all, a Lin Kuei exercise if anything. Kitana and Kuai Liang walked up to the booth, "So all we had to do here is hit that target with a kunai?" questioned Kuai Liang pointing at the target in the distance.

The man running the shop answered, "Yeah but it has to stay, if you don't throw it hard enough you won't be getting one in that target!"

Kitana noticed that there wasn't anyone else attempting this one and wondered why since it seemed simple enough. She could only think of one reason and leaned over to Kuai Liang, "I think this one might be rigged somehow, everyone else is staying away" she warned as she observed the booth beforehand.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try" he replied and paid the fee while the owner smirked. Kuai Liang threw one Kunai and it hit dead center but bounced right off the target making the owner smirk more and Kitana frown.

"Whatever that target is made of it sure is hard. Good thing I know how to get around that' he thought as he took out a second kunai and focused some ice into the kunai to sharpen it.

The owner continued smirking until the kunai hit, or more accurately went straight through the rock dead center. The owner's jaw was hanging while Kuai Liang was smiling triumphantly.

Kitana smiled, 'That's probably one of the only ways to win here, he probably never expected someone with Cyromancy to succeed here

Kuai Liang then began to look through the prizes he could choose from and his eyes immediately found the perfect item, a brown, hazel-eyed Shiba Inu plushy. Kuai Liang asked for it and once the owner handed it to him, Kuai Liang turned around and handed it to Kitana. "I think you'll like this one. Honestly, I don't really know what to choose" said Kuai Liang smiling causing Kitana to blush from both the thoughtful item and his smile.

_'No one has ever given me anything before other than Jade, but still it looks wonderful._…' she thought as she took the plushy. "Thank you, Kuai" she said giving him a smile in return causing now him to blush.

They continued walking around enjoying themselves until they saw a Dragon Dance to which amazed Kitana due to Eartrealm's creativity as she first thought she was looking at an acual dragon. After that, the two went on until someone called out to them.

"Hey you two, enjoying yourselves?" asked Shumeng as she winked at Kitana.

"We are, this festival is wonderful than any of the ones I've seen before" replied Kuai Liang.

Kitana noticed something missing, "Where are Chang Chang and Mr. Fong?" she asked.

"At the northern district with Chang Chang and Mei, the fireworks is also also going to kick off any time soon" said Shumeng. "By the way, you two should head down to the lake" she said giggling.

"Why?" asked Kuai Liang, confused.

"Oh you'll see…" she replied still giggling as she took off towards the northern district.

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to go to the lake, wouldn't it?" asked Kuai Liang looking over at Kitana.

"Sure…" she replied but she had a feeling something was up, and it wasn't the obvious way Shumeng mentioned the lake…

As they came into view of the lake they both became shocked. The lake was very picturesque the way the bright moonlight was reflecting off the lake surface. There was also soft music being played over the entire portion of the lake in front of them. But these things weren't what really caught their attention, they were also dancing, near the shores.

The atmosphere made the two ninja get extremely nervous.

'_What?! It's beautiful but Kuai Liang wouldn't ask me to dance! May Argus curse me, I don't even know how to dance!' _Kitana screamed in her head as she began to hyperventilate.

'_This has got to be the most frustrating night of all time, _..' he glanced at her and she seemed to be thinking as well, '_Might as well_'

"Kitana?" asked Kuai Liang as he mentally berated himself for his lack of social skills.

"Kuai?" she replied also stuttering_. 'I-Is he really going to ask me?'_

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, hoping that the Elder Gods would help him at his current predicament.

Kitana's eyes widened. "I-I don't know how" she replied, cursing herself for ruining the moment.

"Perhaps I can teach you while I take the lead, would you like that?", Kuai Liang replied, deciding to muster all his might at this one.

"I...I would like that", she replied as they took their positions near the lake.

They both came to a stop and faced each other blushing as Kuai Liang slowly rested his hands on her waist while she locked her arms around his neck equally as slowly. They then slowly started swaying around the lake both being very careful to not step on the other's feet…

"In my entire life, I never thought I would do this…" said Kitana quietly as they moved around the lake, remembering her days training at Outworld.

"You haven't danced with anyone before?" questioned Kuai Liang, _'Who wouldn't want to dance with her…'_

"N-No, men in Outworld just wanted me so they can brag about having the 'emperor's spawn' as their own"

Hearing her say that Kuai Liang instinctively pulled her closer causing her face to flush for the millionth time that day, though the Cryomancer would not have planned it. "I don't want to hear that again, you're far from that name. And from the moments I shared with you while we were travelling, you are unique yourself, and that is what I admired about you other than your determination. No matter what people would refer to you, you would always be Kitana, not the princess of Outworld nor the servant of Shao Kahn, but as a close friend not just me, but to many"

Kitana's head quickly shot up at hearing this and saw that he had a genuine smile on his face and his eyes were telling the truth. Small tears started to from at the corners of her eyes as a smile formed on her face and she rested her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat quickening. "Thank you…" she whispered.

Just then fireworks started going off lighting up the sky in all kinds of gorgeous colors. Everyone stared in awe at the beauty as some of the projectiles turned into animals in the sky.

_"Gong xi fa cai! (Wishing you great happiness and prosperity!)", _people called out as they now celebrate the new year ahead of them.

Kitana thought this scene couldn't be more perfect, '_This is so nice… Thank you so much Kuai' _she said in her head as she kept her head on his chest as they enjoyed the moment.

_'I do not know why. But, I do not want anything to happen to you, Kitana. Not while I'm breathing, you have my word', _Kuai Liang thought as he leaned his forehead on the top of her head.

_'I never felt this...relaxed and safe', _Kitana thought as she felt Kuai pressing his forehead at the top of her head. _'I know this might be too much to ask but...', _she stopped before gathering all courage to say what she had mentally, _'I wish to be with you Kuai, at every step in the way and I will do my very best to help you, no matter what', _she finished while admiring the sight of the fireworks.

Unknown to them, Fujin and Raiden were watching as they smiled at the sight, with the Thunder God hoping that he made the right decision in having them fullfill this journey. Though this night would not last long for both of them, to them, it was an eternity.

**AN:**

**Aaaand cut! Wow, took a lot of time to execute this though this was a little bit cliché at my own point of view. But anyways, I won't be updating for a while but doesn't mean I'm giving up on it. For now, I enjoy some of the reviews of this story. Spectre, signinf off!**


	5. Chapter 5: Those in Need

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.****Chapter 5: Those in Need**

**Wu Residence, Linxia**

"Leaving so soon?", Chang Chang asked as she stood along with her family at the front porch of the house with Kuai Liang and Kitana carrying their belongings.

"Yes", Kuai Liang sadly replied as he strenghtened the strap of his rucksack. "We have business elsewhere and that we needed to meet up with our client at this point." The family was saddened to hear of this, and Kitana also felt the same as she had become closer with the family, particularly to little Mei, whom she had played with during their stay at the house.

"But do not worry", Kuai Liang spoke. "We'll come and visit as soon as we can once we had free time, and we'll make sure it'll happen, you have our word", he said as the family brightened at the declaration.

"Well lad, it's best if you write before you visit, that way we'll be prepared for your arrival. Haven't had a good time since you and Kitana here visited.", Wu Fong stated with a smile to which both ninja nodded.

"I just wish that you can stay longer but mommy said that you need to be out", Mei spoke with small tears on her eyes as she would not see her godfather and brother-figure for a long time. Kuai Liang could not find the right words at this moment and he took a glance at Kitana to which she gave a small nod.

She knelt down with her eyes locking at the little girl and wiped the tears with her thumbs and gave a genuine smile at the girl. "Don't be sad, Mei. Me and Kuai will visit soon, you both had our promise"

Mei shrugged as she agreed to it but not before making a hand gesture. "Pinky swear?", she asked.

Returning the gesture by locking their fingers along with Kuai Liang, she replied. "Pinky swear"to which Kitana ruffled Mei's hair a bit and the two proceded ro depart from their residence.

"Take good care of Kitana, Kuai!", Chang Chang called out.

"Take care you two!", Shumeng called out while waving her hand along with her family and the two replied by waving their hands at them before returning to their journey. While this was happening, little Mei was holding a tiara that had belonged to Kitana, as a remembrance of their promise to her as she looked at her sibling-figures.

**Outkirsts, China**

They were now once again on their way through the snowy terrain. Even without any blizzards the weather was still cold, but at least it was much less dangerous now though the cold didn't bother Kuai a bit, as he gave his own coat to Kitana to warm herself up

After their departure from Linxia towards the Sky Temple to report their progress, the two camped day by day but this time, they both sleep at the same tent, at Kuai Liang's suggestion in case of any reccuring nightmares on Kitana's behalf.

Kuai Liang was calm, if not quite brightened after their time during the festival. Piece by piece, he understand his traveling companion for the life of him. She was nice to be with, kind, free-spirited warm-hearted and loyal, traits that Kuai Liang admired. The fact that at the moment he suggested to stick around her was troubling to him, as he knew that she or him would be targeted either by Outworld or by the Cyber Lin Kuei.

''Kuai, look, a village!'' Shouted Kitana in relief with a finger pointing to the distance as they had been traveling for a while now.

Her sudden outburst snapped Kuai Liang out of his inner thoughts and focused his attention to where she was pointing at, and the woman was right, he could see a small village in the distance

''We may be able to find more climate-friendly clothing for the cold in there, along with some supplies while we are at it.'' Kuai Liang said.

''Well, lead the the way Kuai'' Said Kitana, with a smile, joining the man in her relief.

After a minutes of walking it didn't take long for the two ninja to reach the small village.

The village wasn't big by any stretch. There were maybe around thirty wooden buildings total, which was pretty small in comparison to what the ninja were used to. However, not even a couple minutes in, the two young ninjas noticed something wasn't right. As they walked the street they saw that it was pretty desolated for the time of the day, even for a small village. And the few people that they did see on the street had faces that reflected hopelessness if their dead eyes were any indication to go by.

The blue-clad ninjas kept walking slowly and glancing around. The villagers barely looked back at them, seemingly not even caring about the strangers in their home.

Kitana looked at Kuai Liang with a side glance. ''Kuai. Did you notice?'' asked the Edenian to the Cryomancer.

''Yes. These people are acting pretty weird. There are not many of them and they have this strange look on their face.'' Answered Kuai Liang, not stopping inspecting the village even as he talked.

''I'm starting to think these people may need more help than we do.'' Concluded the hazel-eyed woman.

Kuai Liang nodded at that, in agreement with the woman. 'Is something going on here?'

It wasn't long until they spotted a small shop. It was the kind of shop that usually sold cheap quality products at low price, which suited them just fine since they only needed a couple cloaks just in case they lost theirs.

''Good day, lads.'' called a middle aged man to them in greeting as they came into the store. He was plain looking, he was of medium height, had a short goatee, and black messy hair. But he still had a sad look just like most people in the village and that made the two ninja worry.

''Hello'' answered both Kuai Liang and Kitana at the same time.

''What can I do for you?'' Asked the man cordially.

Kuai Liang stepped towards the man. ''We are looking for some traveling cloaks for the winter. We aren't from around here and we need to pass through the region towards the north.'' Told the Cryomancer to the man.

The man nodded and pointed to the side of the store. ''Of course, lad. I have some winter cloaks over there; it's not much but I think they do the job well enough.'' Said the man gently.

The pair of ninja walked to where the cloaks were and they found them to be just what they were looking for, they were large white fur cloaks. They weren't of the finest work, but they would do.

They promptly paid for their new pieces of clothing and rapidly put them on to try them. They were rather comfy and warm, which was just perfect.

''These feel nice.'' purred Kitana in delight.

''They are good, despite being its low price.'' Agreed Kuai Liang despite not needing it but nonetheless deciding to keep it on.

The man had a small grin on his face at the praise for his merchandise. ''Glad you two like them. To tell the truth sales have dropped drastically lately. People right now don't feel like going out of their homes.'' Said the man with a sad look that soon replaced his previous grin.

That got both ninja's curiosity, and Kitana couldn't help but ask. ''Speaking of which, sir; is something going on around here? People are acting strangely.''

Kuai Liang would normally do the talking but this time he was glad that she asked since it would serve as practice to her interactions with other Earthrealmers. She too was curious to know what the deal with the village was.

The man's expression got even sadder, but he started speaking anyway. ''You see, we have a problem in town, actually. People have started going missing for a while now.'' Explained the man somberly.

''Going missing? How does it happen?'' Asked Kitana with her head tilted to the side, puzzled at the thought.

The man closed his eyes in remembrance. ''We are not sure. Since about a month ago. People go to the mountains to either hunt or gather supplies and sometimes they never return.'' Explained the man. ''We have accidents from time to time so is not as uncommon for people go missing. But most of the time they return after a while if they get lost or the occasional storm traps them. After all, at outside, a lot of things can happen. But this is different; the number of missing people is too high. Many people here have lost someone already. Now almost everyone chose to stay in their homes, either from fear of going missing too or to mourn their lost loved ones.''

By the end of the explanation, Kuai Liang, and Kitana had looks of pity. They had guessed something was up in the village, but not quite like this. Whatever was happening had to be something big.

''_Bà (Daddy) _, who are they?'' A small voice interrupted them before they could ask anything else. All of the room occupants turned their heads to look at the source of the voice.

They saw a small girl, probably no older than seven years or so. She had dark hair that she kept in two buns and was wearing a small winter jacket and pants. She seemed wary and looked sad.

''They are just a pair of customers, sweety.'' Said the man to the girl with a warm smile.

The girl approached them as Kitana and Kuai Liang watched in curiosity. After getting close enough that she had to look up to meet their eyes, she said ''You are mercenaries, right?'' Asked the child innocently to the teenagers as she looked closely on their exposed outfits outside their fur coats.

''I-uh...kind of?'' Replied Kitana awkwardly, not sure how to address the small girl. Kuai Liang would chuckle at the statment but could not at this moment.

In an instant, she had a hopeful look and her face brightened. ''Really? Then, can you help my mommy? She hasn't come home. I just want her to be with me. Please?'' Pleaded the girl to the ninja.

Kuai Liang and Kitana both looked stunned. They never expected the girl to make such a request and were at a loss for words. They didn't know if they could help, but they surely didn't want to break the heart of a little girl, not after the time they spent with Mei back at Linxia.

''Please Lan, can you go play in another room? We are busy here. When we are finished you can come talk to them, alright?'' Said the man to the child.

The little girl pouted but still obeyed ''Okay _Bà_.'' Said the girl before leaving through a door behind the man as Kuai Liang and Kitana looked on silently.

Said man just gave a sigh before turning to the blue-clad ninja. ''That was my daughter Lan. She is usually very reserved and doesn't talk to strangers, but she has been getting restless lately.'' He brought his palm to his forehead before continuing. ''I didn't mention this before, but my wife is also one of the missing people.''

Kuai Liang widened his eyes at hearing that, while Kitana closed her eyes, already having guessed as much by the way the man and the girl were acting.

''How did it happen?'' Asked a worried Kuai Liang, it was just like him to worry for the wellbeing of others though it was once rare or discouraged during his service to the Lin Kuei.

The man once again gave a sigh, much more melancholic this time. ''It was soon after the first disappearances happened. At the time, we didn't think it had been more than a terrible tragedy, an accident or something, and we ignored that this was going to become a sort of trend.''

Kuai Liang and Kitana listened intently to the man's story, curious to know more and perhaps, they may do something about it.

''It started like this, my wife and I went to the woods to gather some firewood and some wildlife for dinner. We knew that at this time of the year storms are very common, and they can last for days, so we needed to stockpile as many resources as we could. But when we decided to seperate to gather on our own, she never came back. I waited for her for hours that day, until I finally decided that something terrible had to have happened. For days, I would go back into the woods to keep looking, but I found nothing. I haven't seen my wife since.'' Finished the man at the verge of tearing up with Kitana placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

Kuai Liang clenched his hands, feeling the need to do something. He couldn't forgive himself if he could do something, anything, to help these people and Kitana also felt the same.

''It is not my business to intrude, but, if this problem has been so persistent, then why not ask any of the regional guards or help.'' Suggested Kitana.

The man just shook his head solemnly. ''The guards couldn't come due to the climate here. They aren't as large as Beijing or Shanghai, so they can't afford to use manpower. There are mercenaries but they would want a high price that we can't afford. We are a small village, we couldn't possibly gather enough money to warrant their help, even less so now that we are short on people, and we become less and less as the weeks go by.''

''But how can they just do nothing?'' Said Kuai Liang in resentment.

''I'm sorry, I'm going to go out soon and I have to close the store. I think I have taken enough of your time. Thank you for stopping by and I wish you good luck on your travels.'' Said the man as he started preparing to close shop. It was a peculiar hour to be closing, since it was early still, so they assumed that he was probably going to go out to keep searching for his wife.

The blue-clad ninjas excused themselves and thanked the man for the items before they left. However, as they exited they saw the little girl from earlier waiting for them just around the corner of the shop. They guessed that she must have sneaked out of the store from a back door or something.

Kitana waved at the girl and walked towards her. ''Hi there. Lan, right? What are you doing here all by yourself?'' Asked the Edenian to the child.

Kuai Liang also approached the girl in curiosity, and she was taken aback when the girl took out a small piggy bank from her cloak and held it before them in an offering. ''Please, mister and miss mercenary. Please, bring back my mommy! This is all the money I have, so please, bring her back to me!'' Pleaded the girl with tears streaming down her face and shaking with her sobs.

Kitana widened her eyes at the unexpected request from the girl. The girl's affection for her mother was obviously strong, and she could see herself in the child. She had lost her mother too when she was too young to even walk. She even remembered the day when she was brought back to eliminate her and her allies. It was a sad sight for her, especially she knew the feeling.

''Lan...'' mumbled Kuai Liang, unsure of how to respond to the girl's actions. Kitana got the Cryomancer's attention when she started walking towards the girl. ''Kitana?'' Asked the confused Lin Kuei.

The Edenian stopped just before the girl and got on one knee to meet the child's gaze with her own.

The little girl stared back at Kitana, confused and with a puffy face but still showing determination.

Kitana put a hand on the piggy bank and gently pushed it to the child's chest, which made the little girl stare at it not knowing what was the older woman doing.

''Keep it,.'' Said Kitana in a low voice, almost a whisper in an effort to be gentle. ''You should go back to your father. If he finds out you aren't there he is gonna get worried. You don't want that, do you?''

''B-but my mom...'' Replied the child and one could tell she was about to cry.

''She wouldn't want you making your dad worry about you and giving your hard earned money to strangers. So have to go back inside. Wait there for your mom.'' Said Kitana to the girl. She really wasn't good with kids since she only trained with Jade inside the palace during most of her childhood.

The small girl looked terribly disappointed and heart-broken at having her request dismissed. And while still shaking with repressed sobs she went back to her family's store

With a heavy soul, Kuai Liang watched the little girl walk back inside the building and he gritted his teeth with impotence. He could just not let the suffering of this people continue.

He and his traveling companion stayed at the side of the building for a few minutes, going over these recent events in their heads.

Kuai Liang made up his mind and decided that he was going to help these people, with or without Kitana. He opened his mouth to tell the girl what was on his mind but was interrupted before he could.

''We're going to help them.'' Said Kitana plainly, which left Kuai Liang agape. He wasn't sure if he heard right. "The reason why I didn't accept it is because a good deed is not purchasable, and as Princess, even though I'm not as such anymore, I will not turn my back to people like her.", she declared. "Will you help me, Kuai?"

Kuai Liang only smiled at her determination and he nodded at her request and the two make preparations thereafter.

**Shao Kahn's fortress, Outworld**

Mileena Kahnum, the _daughte__r _and heir to Shao Kahn, lazily sat on her throne with Ermac and Baraka beside her. It has been two years since her ascension, which she needed to flush out several of Shao Kahn's high-ranking generals, to secure her position as Empress. She followed her father's way of ruling, one that has an iron fist to which she eliminated several political and miliatary figures whom she deemed a threat to her power.

While thinking of what to do next as her act as Empress, a Tarkatan entered and he gave a bow to the Empress, who maintained her impassive expression.

"Talk", she ordered.

"Pardon me Empress, but you're father's client of the Black Dragon clan requests an audience ", the Tarkatan nervously stated.

'_He must be here with dagger'_, Mileena thought. "Bring him in!"

The Tarkatan nodded. And a few moments later, Kano entered the throneroom with his optical implant repaired but was noticeable with bruises and cut wounds.

"Do you have the dagger, Kano?", Mileena asked as Kano rubbed his head sheepishly.

"About that, your highness. I don't have it yet,-", Kano spoke but he was cut off.

"That is why I always thought my father made a mistake hiring you buffoons!", Mileena seethed with anger as Baraka and the Tarkatans present were prepared to unleash their blades towards the Earthrealmer in front of them.

"It would be easy if it wasn't for that Lin Kuei, Sub-Zero", Kano stated as Mileena was surprised at the statement.

"I thought Quan Chi had him on his leash", Mileena said as she had heard what he had done to the souls of Earthrealm's heroes after Sindel killed them.

"That's what I thought too", Kano replied before he spoke again. "Along with him was your sister, Kitana. The two were working together to get the dagger possibly in courtesy of Raiden.

Mileena was shocked at what Kano said. Of all people, she did not expect Kitana would be freed from Quan Chi's control and judging on the circumstances now, she gave a wicked smile.

"Tell me, Kano", she asked evilly with the Black Dragon leader shrugging his shoulders. "What happened really?"

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! After reading the reviews, I was happy on them of the approach I'm taking. So far, things are looking good though between the two. Now, I am going to focus on my first fic so this might not be updated for a week or so until I say so. Anyways, Spectre, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Liberation, Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 6: Liberation**

Kitana was currently waiting on the edge of a snow-covered forest, bracing herself against the cold that even his new cloak could not completely protect her from. She and Kuai Liang had agreed to take turns on investigating the surroundings at every hour but as far as she can tell, neither couldn't find anything that can help them gain leads of the disappearances.

She was starting to wonder for how long was she supposed to be there enduring the harsh climate, waiting for her Lin Kuei comrade, but her thoughts were changed when she saw Kuai Liang just arriving with a look of disappointment on his face.

''Not a good sign, I can tell.'' thought the former Princess.

She watched him approach for one moment before saying anything, and even though the answer was a little obvious she still needed to ask of what happened. "How did it go?"

The Cryomancer gave a sigh before addressing his companion. " Same as usual, nothing much to trace at this time."

"I know. Even though we have to go back to Raiden at the moment, we can't simply leave these people behind" Kitana said solemnly..

The Cryomancer nodded and once again gave a sigh. "We have no witnesses or clues other than the fact that we know the problem has to come from this forest."

Now Kitana too shared his downed mood. She put both her hands on her waist as he thought on the situation. "That's not very much to go on at all. I suggest we take rest for a while, we'll continue when we're both ready."

Agreeing with him. "All right, I think that we should wait for a bit and try to think of something." The two then saw a downed log to which they prompt to sit on it while they rest.

They continued to wait in silence for a while, and Kuai Liang noticed the woman deep in thought, and looked a bit sad as well. "Are you all right?" asked the Cryomancer with a bit of reservation.

The woman didn't give any reaction at all, and for a second the Cryomancer wondered if she heard him, but before he could ask again she answered. "We have to help them. We can't fail." Kitana said with determination, but also somberly.

He could understand her. He was worried about the people living in the village too, but it was clear that the woman was especially concerned. It was good for him to see a more caring side of the former Princess that was onced masked by her own ruthlessness and obedience by Shao Kahn.

"Kuai", Kitana called, as he shifted her attention to her. "If I am to ask, after what Kano did to you, I could not help but think that you weren't yourself when you took him down but fortunately, you came back when we escaped the temple. From what he said, the dagger was cursed.", she said worriedly as Kuai Liang turned to see her concerned expression. "Did something happen when you attacked him?"

Kuai Liang thought for a moment before giving out a heavy sigh "Truthfully, I don't know what happened to me. I remember that I'm more powerful than I ever was, but it came with a price that nearly claimed my mind. I'm not even sure if I'm acting like human anymore at that point."

Kitana was downright shocked. Whatever the dagger was, it was no wonder that no one must have it. And if she is correct, the dagger's curse somehow possessed Kuai Liang, and that happened when she was pushed away by him from Kano and practically, it was partially her fault that his has happened to him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kuai Liang replied, "I don't want you to be worried, Kitana. I wanted it to keep it from you so you wouldn't do anyhing rash about it"

"But Kuai, this is serious, it all happened because of me!", Kitana exclaimed with a hint of regret. "What if something wrong happened to you?"

The Cryomancer sighed before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Kitana, do not worry about me. We can return to Lord Raiden once we accopmplish our task here. For now, we have to focus our efforts here and I'll do my best to fight whatever that is inside me."

Kitana only remained silent but was even more worried of what is to come to him, now that his mind is also fighting a dark side that is now inside him. "Anyways, we should go back and investigate. Perhaps we can get more results if we do this together.", Kuai Liang said as he saw his partner nodding in concern before they got up and resumed their search.

After a few minutes of walking on a snowy trail, Kitana noticed that there was something wrong. "Kuai, there's something different about here. Maybe we should-ufff." she couldn't finish his sentence as Kuai Liang rushed just barely past her and held her in place with an arm blocking her path, but her sudden run in with his appendage made him lose er breath. "What is it Kuai?" asked the former Princess to the Cryomancer.

He just gave her a look as he kept his position and continued to stop her from going further. "You should be more careful and not rush in. There could be traps around here. So that means that whatever it was must be around here. So it could have been a hostile or the place is all booby trapped."

"Righ, thank you, Kuai. I didn't think about that." Said Kitana with wide eyes at the realization and started looking around warily, suspecting anything in the environment that looked even slightly out place.

"Don't mention it." Answered Kuai Liang. "We just have to be careful and look around to see if we can find any traps." said the Cryomancer while glancing everywhere and joining the woman in his search for said traps.

''Some of these paths could be deadly but some are not. This way.'' He then proceeded to lead the way and Kitana followed close behind. They didn't take long to find what had caught Kuau Liang's attention in the first place.

In front of them, they could see a stone stairway that went to what appeared to be an underground facility. The entrance looked like a small shrine that was below ground level. The stone was a plain gray color and the dark entrance was just barely illuminated by a couple of candles. All-in-all the place gave off an eerie vibe that made the blue-clad ninja get goosebumps.

"This place is well defended by traps for it to be valuable" said Kitana with a side glance at the Cryomancer.

"Well put." Said Kuai Liang with unease. "Nevertheless, we have to check it out. It being secured and defendwd is just more of a reason to be suspicious about it. We have to see if this is what we are looking for." Then he started walking down the steps, carefully making sure to not step into any traps that may possibly still around.

As reluctant as Kitana was to enter the place, he knew that he could not go without first seeing if the missing people were there, so she also went down the steps.

Inside the building things weren't much better. The place was underground so that meant that even if it was daytime, the corridors were very dark and were just barely illuminated in thin light by rows of candles that were hanged on the walls. The place was devoid of any furniture or ornaments, the only things that one could see in the maze-like hallways were countless metal doors that one couldn't even tell what the difference between them was.

''How can anyone find their way in this place? There are only doors and I can barely see any light.'' Said Kitana in a whisper.

''Could be another form of defense, so you know, only people familiar enough with the place don't get lost.'' Suggested the Kuai Liang, also in a whisper.

''Could be. Wouldn't surprise me really'' Agreed the former Princess.

Then they suddenly came to a stop when they heard footsteps down the hall. They couldn't see the person since the candle light didn't reach far enough. But still they went to hide themselves around a corner and waited for the said stranger to pass but Kuai Liang's ears perked when he noticed that the steps were rather metallic.

And there was no lying, and looking a huge plague in front of him was a familiar symbol, the symbol that once led him to life of an assassin. It was the Lin Kuei.

Or rather it reformed state, the Cyber Lin Kuei. Without a second thought, Kuai Liang subdued the Cyborg by stabbing the joints of the arms and legs and pinned him on the wall.

Kitana was momentarily startled by the Cryomancer's sudden move, but she was still quick to act and brandished her fans and got herself in front of the man, ready to attack if he was hostile. Even if he didn't feel good in attacking someone that they didn't even know if it was an enemy they just couldn't take the chance to lower their guard.

**_''Re-calibrating...data retrieved. Sub-Zero LK-520.''_** Said the Cyborg struggling to even utter words as the Cryomacer kept pinning him to keep him from moving. He just barely left him able to speak to interrogate him.

''If you cooperate with me I just might let you live considering you were once my comrade. Now, tell me what this place is.'' Demanded the Cryomancer, still keeping his grip strong.

**_''Interrogative. Order 31. Never reveal intellengence to the enemy.''_** Replied the Cyborg as he was programmed to do so.

''Do not force me if you still have your humanity...'' Said Kuai Liang threateningly, ready to put more pressure on his neck but the Cyborg remained steadfast.

**_"By order of the grandmaster. We will not divulge the secrets of our order_**", the Cyborg said in an almost hypnotic voice and Kuai Liang only looked down in regret as he created an ice dagger.

"Forgive me, for what I have to do.", Kuai Liang said, slithing the throat of the Cyborg as its lights turned off, indicating that he had killed him. Kitana looked at Kuai Liang as she placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, seeing how he had killed his former comrade.

"I have no choice. It was better for him to die a freed man from Sektor's leash. Being a Cyborg is already a fate worse than death", Kuai Liang said as the two went to hide the body in a nearby room.

Even though Kuai Liang was still miffed about this entire ordeal, he still knew that they had to cover their tracks or this entire operation could crumble down, so the two kept going and stepped close to one of the many doors of the hallway. He carefully opened the door and scanned the inside of the room to see if anybody was in there. Thankfully no one was around so he motioned for the blue-clad Edenian to enter.

Kuai Liang and Kitana grabbed the corpse by the legs and dragged him into the room. Once inside, both teenagers looked around the room to see it filled with book stands and cabinets, and quickly stuffed the dead man into one of the large cabinets.

''That is done now...'' Said the Cryomacer now that he was free to explore the room. ''We should have quick look through some of this files, see if we can find any good informaion to why they decided to set up their operations here..''

Kitana nodded and the two looked over to its files. After a couple of minutes of going from archive to archive, they started to feel even more uneasy about this place as all they could find were documents regarding body modification and preparation of Cyberization. All of the stuff was way too complicated for Kitana to understand, but they at least got the gist of what they were about.

''These people are sick in the head. I could tell they're making Shang Tsung proud with their experimenting '' Murmured Kitana to her partner as she continued to read the papers.

''Shang Tsung at least has its limits but if comapared to Sektor, he has none when it comes to technology and Cyberization.'' Replied the Cryoamcer, also invested in the archives.

"I hate to say this but I'm feeling a little.. off with their research material. It's best if we continue our search around the area", Kitana said with a hint of disgust.

Kuai Liang couldn't agree more. He didn't enjoy looking through all of this anyway since it reminded him so much when he became a Cyborg, and besides, they still had a job to do. However, just before leaving he saw another door in a corner of the room, so he approached the new door to check it before leaving to continue their search.

Kitana noticed the Cryomacer's risen interest and couldn't help but follow suit. They found out that behind the door was an armory if the numerous weapons hanging from the walls were any indication. There were also numerous Cyber armors in display. Deciding to explore the area, the two proceeded to investigae the room.

They continued like this for a while until Kitana tried another door, but this time, this particular room caught his attention. She stopped dead in its tracks with the door ajar and looked behind her to call over the Cryomancer. ''Kuai! You have to see this.''

Said man looked curiously to the door the blond was opening, and a second later they both entered the new room. Now that both assassins had a good look at the inside of the room they were speechless at what they saw. Lined up on one of the walls were around thirty huge test tubes made of glass, and inside them were people. The people were missing their clothes and were submerged in some kind of green liquid. They were unconscious and were probably being kept alive by the strange green substance.

''What is this?!'' was the only thing that Kitana was able to say at the sight of the bizarre ensemble that reminded her of the Flesh Pits and _Mileena_.

''I told you, Sektor has no limits when it comes to Cyberization'' Said Kuai Liang just as stunned as the woman.

''I know but this is insane.'' Muttered the Edenian in disgust. Sub-Zero looked over at a drawing board and was astounded to what he saw. These people were to be experimented and augmented with the Data that contained not only Kuai Liang's record but also Bi-Han, Smoke, Cyrax and Sektor's battle data into their minds before they are to be Cyberized and fitted to the armors.

**_"You have entered a restricted section."_**

The two turned around to see a Cyborg who had a yellow model with green eyes analysing their movement.

"No." Kuai Liang snarled, his expression going dark and getting himself into a combat position, ready to attack at a moment's notice.

"He looks familiar but who is he?" Kitana asked, following the former Lin Kuei's example and preparing herself to attack at the slightest sign of aggression.

"Cyrax, one of the people who opposed the Cyber Initiative but he himself was drugged and automated when he tried to leave the Lin Kuei." the Cryomancer said in anger but is directed at Sektor, who was responsible in automating their comrade, causing Kitana to stare in caution at the yellow Cyborg where she recalled that he was among those who had taken Sub-Zero to be automated just before he could kill Scorpion and later when Nightwolf fought him before Sindel attacked.

**_"...You are to return to the Lin Kuei temple for assimilation"_** Cyrax said, maintaining a emotionless expression**_." By the order of the Grandmaster, LK-9T9, Sektor."_**

At the mention of that name, Kuai Liang gave a glare of rage and his eyes turned red, clearly on the verge of the dagger's curse consuming him but luckily, a glance at Kitana calmed him down, not wishing for anything to happen to her because of him.

"We won't comply to your orders, what were you doing to the people here?", Kitana demanded as Cyrax remained impassive

Cyrax turned his attention to the woman. **_'"This is Lin Kuei business. We have been ordered to eliminate any intruders entering our zone"_** the Cyborg said.

**_"After the Outworld invasion, our forces had been decimated by Raiden's followers with majority of the members of the Cyber Initiative being killed in action. To grow our order once again, we resorted to this operation to ensure future candidates of Cyberization.",_** Cyrax said emotionlessly.

"You...!" the two blue-clad ninja said, suddenly outraged as they remembered Lan, her asking them to find her mother for her, even offering her piggy bank as a mission payment, and how utterly heartbroken she'd been when they wouldn't accept taking it from her, thinking they wouldn't help bring her mother back. Now they realized that Lan's mother had to be inside one of the test tanks, and it was pretty much confirmed by this point that the rest of the missing people had to be the same test subjects.

It was impossible to tell which of them was the more furious.

"Although I still hope that you are enslaved Cyrax, we will not allow this operation to continue. And as Lin Kuei, I promise to free you once I found the very chance I seek" he declared.

**_"You will come with me, or suffer the consequences. And we will cyberize both of you"_**, Cyrax coldy declared as he released buzzsaw to intimidate them not before going in a fighting stance.

Kuai Liang, while still struggling to keep himself from beig angered to what they are planning to do to her as well, formed a Kori sword to fight while Kitana brandished her fans as well. "Kitana"

The woman scowled at him, not taking her eyes off Cyrax, "What?"

"Whoever takes him down gets to blow this sick place to oblivion after we rescue his victims and rig this base with explosives?"

Grinning darkly under her mask at that, the kunoichi drew her fans. "Agreed!"

**AN:**

**Aaaand Cut! Wow, that took a lot but I won't lie it's been a long time since I updated. Leave a review if needed and I appreciate those who liked the fic! Spectre, signing off!**


	7. Chapter 7: Liberation, Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat**

**Chapter 7: Liberatio****n, Part 2**

"Whoever takes him down gets to destroy this sick place to oblivion after we rescue his victims and rig this base with explosives?"

Grinning darkly under her mask at that, the kunoichi drew her fans. "Agreed!"

Having sensed that the time for screwing around was over, Cyrax quickly went on the offensive. He rushed towards the blue-clad adversaries and extended his arm to his side ready to use his buzzsaw on his wrist as he uses explosives in his other hand.

Both blue-clad ninjas reacted fast and dodged the first swipe of the buzzsaw before Kitana parried the buzzsaw in Cyrax's hand. This gave Kuai Liang a chance to counter attack, so he raised his Kori Sword to slash Cyrax on the torso but the yellow Cyborg teleported out of the way just as the blade neared his chest.

Both Kuai Liang and Kitana widened their eyes and jumped away from their spot just as they saw Cyrax from above, ready to skewer them with buzzsaw.

Kitana was quick to try and slash the spy again with her fans only to meet the steel of his buzzsaw once more. As both of them were struggling against each other, Cyrax ducked just in time to avoid the slash of Sub-Zero's Kori Blade aimed for the Cyrax's head but wasn't able to dodge an attack that landed a kick on his side by the former Outworld Princess as he skidded away.

However, Cyrax quickly used the momentum from the blow to right himself up and get back into a combat stance. **_''I have to be careful, otherwise I will not survive this.''_** Evaluated the Cyborg.

It was clear that they had an advantage against the Cyborh in a two versus one match, but that was about to change when all the ruckus from the fight alerted several Cyber Lin Kuei in the base and they teleported to their location.

Twenty Cyborgs entered the room and stood stunned beside Cyrax, not expecting at all to have intruders in their base. **"_LK-4D4_****_, we have detected your distress signal, what are your orders?",_** Said one of the Cyborgs as they all readied themselves to fight.

**_"We have unwated visitors on our operaions",_** Said Cyrax emotionlessly as as the others like him except Sektor. **_"Our mission is to remove intruders on our order and we are to cyberize Sub-Zero and re-negotiate an alliance with Outworld by giving Kitana to Mileena Kahn", _**Added Cyrax regarding the blue-clad ninja, which made the rest of the Cyborgs now put all of their attention on the intruders.

Kuai Liang and Kitana were on edge. The yellow Cyborg was already crafty enough by himself, now things were going to get much harder with reinforcements.

''Kitana, take the others. Cyrax is mine.'' Sub-Zero said as he saw the Cyber ninjas starting to surround them and taking position to strike in unison. ''If we all focus our attention to them, Cyrax will find an opportunity to pick us off as soon as he has the chance while fighting these guys.''

Kitana looked at him in worry, unsure if it was wise to let him fight Cyrax by himself. She was confident that he could handle the Cyber ninjas, but Cyrax was already a skilled Lin Kuei even before the Cyber Initiative, and was good enough to be the right hand of Sektor; she knew that he wasn't going to be easy. ''Are you sure about this? The way I heard it, Cyrax is not someone to take lightly.'' Said the former princess to her Cryomancer partner.

Kuai Liang nodded. ''That's precisely why we can't leave him room to do whatever he wanted to do. Follow my lead, I know what I'm doing.'' Replied the Cryomancer with finality.

Kitana agreed as she went on to charge against the group. She first dodged a fist from a Cyborg before turning around to stab both folded fans onto his back before forcing it downwards, spiling a large amount of blue-black substance of her form before stabbing both on another before releasing throwing both of them towards a third member.

Then all of a sudden, the rest of the Cyborgs came after her where she sliced and diced every member that came contact, resulting of scattered limbs and various parts on the floor before chanelling Edenian magic into her fans. As she did, began to twirl arround gracefullycas parts, blue-liquid became one with her own vortex. Channelling enough energy, she released where the Cyborgs were blasted away with such force along with some parts. Luckily, none of it hit any of the test tanks, so the civillians were unharmed. Glancing at them one more time, Kitana shifted her attention towards Kuai Liang, who was currently fighting Cyrax.

Kuai Liang ice slidded towards Cyrax who jumped over him and threw a grenade at the Cryomancer. Sub-Zero narrowly jumped away as the said projectile exploded but he did not notice Cyrax teleporting behind him where the Cyborg threw the Cryomancer headfirst to the ground. Groaning in pain, Kuai Liang widened his eyes as he saw Cyrax about to slash him with his buzzsaw to which he backflipped away as the buzzsaw met contact with the ground. But just as he did, the buzzsaw managed to inflict a deep cut on Kuai Liang's arm, with the Cryomancer applying ice to it to relieve the pain for the time being.

Undaunted, Cyrax fired his Advanced Net where Kuai Liang countered with an ice beam which froze the said projectile but Cyrax teleported from above where he launched another net at Kuai Liang, who was caught before Cyrax landed two jabs on him before delivering an axe kick on his ribs. Cyrax then teleported at him with a grenade on hand but Kuai Liang managed to form an ice wall and froze the grenade from Cyrax's hand, forcing him to jump away before it could freeze his hand before it exploded, resulting of the two skidding away from each other.

Kuai Liang was contemplating a way to turn things around when out of nowhere Kitana appeared in a swirl of blue wind beside the yellow Cyborg and brought her folded tesen to stab him on he head but he teleported just in time.

Cyrax barely dodged the strike of the former princess. He hadn't expected Kitana to come to the Cryomancer's aid so soon. After a moment the answer became clear to him; just as he was having the advantage against the Cryomacer when he overwhelmed him with sheer numbers in an enclosed space, the same applied to Kitana. While he had been fighting him, the Edenian made quick work of his felloe Cyborgs by exploiting the fact that they couldn't turn away from their orders regarding their targets in this place.

Meanwhile, Kuai Liang took advantage of the distraction and ice slidded for his Kori blade at Cyrax's feet and after taking it, he slashed at the cyborg in an attempt to bisect him.

Cyrax noticed too late the movement of the former Lin Kuei and couldn't completely avoid the slash, which resulted in him getting a nasty deep cut on his stomach or rather mechanical torso. He grunted in pain and jumped backwards to put more distance between him and the blue-clad ninja.

Kitana glared at Cyrax from across the room before looking at Kuai Liang in concern. ''Are you alright, Kuai?'' asked the Edenian.

The Cryomacer shrugged off the matter. ''It's nothing. I got careless and he got my arm, don't worry about it.'' He wasn't proud of that but at least they now had Cyrax right where they wanted him.

''Enough of this Cyrax.'' Said the Cryomancer sternly with an angry Kunoichi behind him ready to end the Cyborg's life should he continue pressing the fight.

Cyrax knew that he had been beaten. His wound was too deep, and he needed immediate repairs back at the Lin Kuei Temple though he will have to face punishment from Sektor. Without saying another word, Cyrax teleported away from the two, leaving an angered Sub-Zero behind.

''He got away.'' seethed Kuai Liang in anger at letting one of his enemies escape. Not because he failed to kill him, because they would have to face the Cyber Lin Kuei in the future knowing their survival. Kitana placed a hand on Kuai Liang's shoulder and his anger subsided upon seeing those hazel irises to his blue ones.

''We'll get him the next time we see him, Kuai, we'll make sure of it ''Said Kitana with a grateful sigh.

''At least that should be all of them. But still, he is controlled by Sektor at this moment and knowing them, we are both targets now" Replied Kuai Liang mortified of the thoughts but Kitana's expression was that of determination and consolation.

''We'll face them together, Kuai if we needed to. Besides, now we can finally free these people from those things.'' Said the woman pointing with her thumb to the still trapped villagers.

Kuai Liang widened his eyes in realization. He had forgotten about that for a moment. ''We still have to save them.'' He felt a little ashamed to have forgotten his original purpose, even if only momentarily and Kitana smiled at this, seeing his thoughtlessness to be cute at times.

After that, both blue-clad ninja approached again the test tubes and stared at them clueless.

''So, how do you think we get them out of there?'' asked the Edenian. She didn't exactly know hot to operate this kind of machine.

Kuai Liang had a thoughtful frown as he stared back and forth between the glass and a nearby crowbar.

''Oh no, you can't possibly be thinking of just smashing the glass, right? We could hurt them'' Asked Kitana alarmed after she picked up on what the Cryomancer was planning.

''We might, but I think is more likely that we end up hurting them more if we start tinkering with the machine. We aren't sure what Cyrax was doing, maybe this is a delicate process. So I think is best if we just get them out of there bluntly.'' Kuai Liang explained his reasoning. He never liked technology honestly, so his reasoning was also a way not to be involved with suh things.

As much as Kitana wanted to argue with the Cryomabcer, she couldn't. He was right, they didn't know if they could make the machine do something bad to the poor people being used as guinea pigs. So even if it wasn't ideal, maybe breaking the glass was their best bet.

''All right. But we need do it quickly.'' Said the woman with resignation as she no longer sees any other choice.

Kuai Liang nodded warily before preparing his crowbar to smash a hole right trough the tube. ''Stand back.'' Said the Cryomancer plainly before swinging the weapon and shattering the glass with a loud crack.

As soon as the glass broke a great quantity of the green liquid came gushing from the giant tube and left the woman trapped inside laying on the floor as she coughed the sickly liquid.

''I think she isn't fully awake yet. Help me get her up.'' Kitana asked to the Cryomancer.

Kuai Liang complied and did just that, and after getting the brown haired woman into a sitting position he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her to cover her lack of clothing.

The woman continued to cough the liquid until she finally started opening her eyes numbly before going into a panic. ''Get away from me, you psychos!'' Attempted the woman to struggle and free herself from the blue-clad ninja.

''Please calm down! We're here to help!'' said Kitana while trying to keep her from running away from them and getting herself hurt in her confusion.

''She is right, you have nothing to fear anymore. We are here to help you!'' Added Kuai Liang, joining in the effort to keep her calm.

For a moment, it seemed like the woman wasn't gonna listen, but she stopped herself for a single moment to take a better look at her liberators. ''You don't look like them.'' Realized the confused woman.

''That is what we are trying to tell you, we are your friends.'' Said Kitana with a comforting grin.

''D-Do Y-you mean it?! This isn't a trick?!'' Asked the woman in disbelief. However, she still seemed hopeful.

Both ninja nodded at her question and Kitana elaborated.

''Everyone in your village is worried about you ever since your disappearance. We came to find you and take you back.'' Said the fomer princess while putting her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Said woman stared at them wide eyed for a moment before breaking into tears and enveloping Kitana in a hug. ''Thank all heavens! You have no idea how terrible this place is.'' Said the woman between sobs.

Kitana was stunned in the woman's embrace, clearly not expecting the action. Not knowing what to do she just settled for patting the back of the older womab to try and calm her down. She then turned to look at Kuai Liang, but she just found the Cryomancer smiling warmly at the scene and clearly glad that things were fine, so she couldn't help but smile herself.

''I felt so bad for my husband and Lan. They must be so worried about me.'' Added the woman before continuing to stain Kitana's clothes with her tears.

Now that statement made both ninja look at each other with a surprised look. Now they could rest easy knowing that their mission was over. But first, they still had to free everyone else.

Kitana signaled Kuai Liang to do just that as she continued to support the crying woman.

Kuai Liang eagerly nodded and proceeded to smash the rest of the water tanks to free the remaining villagers.

After having woken up everyone and trying to calm the villagers to keep them in order they went back to the armory and grabbed their clothes that they previously saw and outfitted all the prisoners with them. They they exited the hideout with Kitana guiding them and Kuai Liang managed to plant several explosives at every sector of the hideout and he detonated it once all are out, sealing away the Cyber Lin Kuei base forever.

They all traveled to the village at record speed and as soon as the town was close enough, the villagers couldn't help but cry out in happiness at seeing their home.

''We are back, everyone!''

''We managed to come come back!''

''That nightmare is finally over!''

''I can't wait to see my family again!''

Similar thoughts were voiced loudly among the group, which caused some of the town inhabitants to notice the large group approaching them. They quickly recognized their friends and family members and cried in joy at seeing their loved ones safe and sound.

The commotion made the rest of the people realize what was going on and soon all the inhabitants of the village gathered in the outskirts to cheer and celebrate the return of their friends and family.

All that made Kitana and Kuai Liang find themselves being greeted by a large number of people laughing and cheering joyfully when they arrived, a stark contrast of how they first found the little town. As soon as they arrived, the villagers didn't waste any time and they meet with their people as they embraced each other with joyful tears in their eyes.

Both blue-clad ninja smiled warmly at seeing the people happy at last and internally congratulated themselves for a work well done. But before leaving they still wanted to check on someone.

They didn't take long to find her when they heard the voice of Lan. ''Mommy!'' They turned around to see the little girl run to the first woman they saved and wrapped her little arms around the woman's waist before bursting into tears at seeing her precious mother alive and well.

''Lan! I'm so sorry for making you and your father worry about me.'' Replied the woman, also with tears in her eyes and returning her child's embrace.

The little girl shook her head while she was still burring herself in her mother's lap. ''I'm just glad that you are fine, mommy! I promise I won't give you trouble anymore, just please don't go again.''

''I promise I won't, sweetheart. I promise I won't.'' Said the mother trying to comfort the girl, but failed as she also cried harder.

''Honey! You are back!'' Said the same man that the two met before at the store as he approached them in a sprint.

''I am, darling. I'm sorry for making you worry. I'm not leaving you two ever again.'' Said the woman as the man joined his family in their hug.

''We'll talk later, honey. Right now I'm just happy to have my precious family together again.'' Responded the man as he held the two girls tightly as if he was going to lose them if he let go of them.

Kitana and Kuai Liang smiled at the heartwarming reunion before looking at each other with satisfied grins and a thumbs up.

''I think we should leave. Let them enjoy their time together, you know.'' Kuai Liang whispered to Kitana to which the girl nodded.

''Yeah I think we are done here. Besides, there doesn't seem to be any problem coming anytime soon. So I guess it's safe to continue our trek towards the Sky Temple.'' Said the former princess in agreement.

They both turned to leave when they were interrupted by a voice. ''Wait! Where are you going?''

They turned around and found Lan running towards them with a frown before stopping in front of them. ''You are the mercenaries that brought mommy back, right? Why are you going already?''

Kitana smiled down at the girl and put a hand on her head. ''We have somewhere we need to go, but don't worry, we'll be return someday.'' Responded the Edenian.

''Lan is right. We really would love for you to stay a while longer. However, if you really need to go we can understand that.''

Kitana and Kuai Liang saw Lan's father approach them too, and behind him were most of the town's inhabitants.

''Though even if get you have important stuff to do is a shame that you can't stay.'' Continued the man. ''But we don't even know your names. I'm sure everyone here would like to know the name of our heroes.'' Said Lan's father and the rest of the villagers agreed in unison.

Both ninja got a bit red in embarrassment at being called 'heroes' since they had only been referred to as assassins for years. Kuau Liang put a hand behind his head with a smile and Kitana scratched her shoulder in an effort to downplay her action.

''Kuai Liang. And I just did what I thought was right, so do not worry about it.'' Replied the Cryomancer.

''Kitana. Like Kuai said, I just did what felt was necessary.'' Said the woman, trying to not sound plain, but considering her nature it was a bit hard as she was never recognised as such, not even during her time as Princess of Outworld.

''Then, big brother Kuai, Big sister Kitana; I'll be waiting for you, please return soon.'' Said the little girl with glee.

''We will, you have our word'' Replied Kuai Liang with a smile.

''Keep your mother and father safe, okay?'' Added Kitana with a smile.

''I'll try to become strong like you. Next time you see me I'll be able to defend my mom, and no one will bother us again.'' Said Lan with determination.

''I'm sure you will.'' Finished the Edenian girl giving a pat on the head to the small girl. ''Well Kuai, I think we need to get going.'' Said Kitana turning her head to the Cryomancer.

"You're right.'' Answered Kuai Liang before turning again to the crowd. ''Farewell, I hope to see everyone soon.'' Replied the Kuai Liang with a wave along with Kitana to the grateful people.

''Come back soon and stay safe on your travels!''

"Bye Big brother and sister!"

"Farewell!"

"Thank you again for everything!"

Both ninja turned away as they heard the cheers from the people they just helped, and once again they felt good about their deed. Now they proceeded to resume their trip back at the Sky Temple to complete their mission for Raiden.

However, as their silhouettes started getting smaller and smaller from the village, a figure went out of invisibility. It was the form of Reptile, as he heard of the entire exchange.

_"Empress Mileena would want to hear of this", _thought Reptile as he went back to Outworld for his report.

**AN:**

**Aaand Cut! Wow, I kinda enjoy writing this from time to time and I appreciate the reviews and rate. So far, so good we got them both as targets and I intent to focus on expanding their relationship! Please RR, Spectre, signing off!**


	8. Chapter 8: Return, Part 1

**Chapter 8: Return**

Kitana felt his lips brushing gently upon hers, as he probed into her warm mouth with his moist, soft tongue. She could feel a sense of joy growing in her once lonely soul, as she kissed back deeply and lovingly. Kitana felt his arms wrap around her cold, aching body, warming it up so much and making her feel safe and loved. It felt so comfortable within his welcoming arms and she felt incredibly contented at that moment.

When they finally parted, Kitana felt his lips placing gentle feather-like kisses on her neck, as she arched her head back, to expose more of her neck to him. As he gently licked and nibbled at her neck, a small moan escaped from Kitana's mouth when she felt his gentle, wet, and hot kisses trail down from her ear to her collarbone.

As he continued to place kisses her neck, Kitana reached out to run her fingers through his soft, touchable hair, while rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she felt his hand softly cup her breast before a thumb flicked across her left nipple through her shirt, as he gently fondled her breasts. Kitana could feel an intense pleasure rising from within her and she could feel her nipples hardening under his soothing touch and driving her mad with desire.

Reaching out and pulling his head back up, Kitana's lips crashed down upon his once more. As their lips and tongues played with one another in a gentle game of tag, Kitana couldn't help but feel her body become alive as she savored the taste and feel of his lips on hers. Love seemed to swell deeply in Kitana's heart, as she kissed with unbridled passion while pulling him closer to her. It was then the would be lovers each moaned the others name in blissful unison.

"Kitana!"

"Kuai!"

At that moment, two sets of eyes snapped open from their slumber, as each blue-clad ninja stared with shock and awe at the other. Both of them unable to speak due to the fact of their tongues being in the others mouth at that time.

Until a scream was heard from miles away. . . .

After a moment, Kitana broke their embrace and frantically scrambled out of the tent. Kuai Liang quickly sat up, as both he and Kitana stared silently at one another in astonishment. Each of them was unable to say a word as Kitana turned on her heels and ran out of the encampment.

"Kitana wait, I'm . . . . . . . sorry!" Kuai Liang finally over his shock attempted to say to the fleeing kunoichi. The last part of his apology seemingly dying on the wind, as Kitana was gone before he could finish his plea.

_'By the Elder Gods, why did that happen? Now she would see me in a different light, a freak rather!', _Kuai Liang ranted mentally as he wanted to knock himself out unconcious and hoping this was a dream, unfortunately for the Cryomancer, it was not.

Stressly holding his head with both hands, Kuai Liang's head hung low in both anger and despair. The anger he felt was at himself for letting his 'lighter' side get the best of him. And the despair that he had inadvertently hurt her and perhaps had forever ruined their friendship, something that he had valued ever since the beginning. Silently, the former Lin Kuei berated himself for what had happened.

'_Kuai, you bastard! What's the matter with you? How could you have done that...and to Kitana? And more importantly,why did I do that? Wasn't I dreaming? I thought I was? Am I starting to develop that feeling for Kitana? I couldn't even find it, maybe I'll never will. I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Judging by the look I saw on her face, she most certainly doesn't have any for me. I need to find and apologize to her for this. I just hope she doesn't take the wrong idea firsthand_...

Kuai Liang then threw on his blue vest and went searching for his kunoichi comrade.

Meanwhile, in a long distance away, Kitana had finally stopped running and sat down on an old log by a lake. As she attempted to catch her breath, a myriad of thoughts similar to her fellow blue ninja raced through her mind.

'_What in the curses of Argus has gotten into you Kitana? Oh by the Elder Gods, what have I done? How could you have done that to Kuai Liang of all people? I thought I was just having a dream. I can't believe this happened. Am I starting to have that feeling for him? I... think I might be, but judging by the look I saw on his face, I doubt he has any for me... But still... the feeling of his arms around me and that kiss . . . . . . . it was sweet.'_

It was then the scent of Kitana's arousal wafted up to her nose and caused the former Princess to blush furiously before calming to herself. Seeing a lake nearby, Kitana had a conclusion within her mind,

"I need to cool off."

Quickly stripping off her clothes, Kitana plunged into the cool refreshing waters of the lake. Taking a deep breath, Kurenai dove deep under the water to try and lower her body temperature as well as wash away the smell of her excitement. And as luck would have it, few seconds later, Kuai Liang emerged from the forest by the lake and looked around.

"I don't understand, her trail led to here, but I don't see Kitana anywhere..." Kuai Liang said to himself, as he made his way to the edge of the lake and he was not prepared of the sight that fell onto him.

It was then, at that very moment Kitana came bursting forth out of the water, her long dark hair hanging down in front of her face, as she walked towards the shore. A quick flip of her head sent the locks obscuring her face cascading behind her in a spray of water before she stopped walking and suddenly found herself standing face to face in front of a very _stunned_ Kuai Liang only a few feet away.

Kitana was standing before Kuai Liang in the water and he gazed at her beautiful face with her hazel eyes. Kitana's long dark hair, which was still wet, framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. The sensual curve and beauty of her neck and chest and her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him with her profound dark nipples and areoles still dripping with water nearly took Kuai Liang's breath away. The Cryomancer also took note of Kitana's slender arms and of her lean flat stomach before his eyes fell upon her slim feminine hips and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs encased within her long supple legs. Never in Kuai Liang's life had he beheld the sight of a more beautiful goddess before him than he did at that moment, before his widened in realization, and...

He ran away, ashamed of what he had become with a blush on his face while giving self-loathing insults to himself, from _pervert_ to a _dishonorable bastard_.

Forgetting her predicament, Kitana stood on the water when she saw Kuai Liang running away from her in embarassment. Sighing, she continued her bath as she thought.

_'I can't believe he saw me like this, I'm naturally embarrassed. When l come back, I have to ask him of his intentions but I can tell they were not off any malicious intent But still, the fact that he ran away from me upon seeing me like this, I don't know why, but I find that kind of . . . . . sweet, knowing he had manners.'_

**Hours Later**

Kitana and Kuai Liang walked in silence in a paved path. It had been a few hours since the. . . . _incidents_ earlier in the morning and neither of the two spoke a word since packing up their belongings. As they walk towards towards the Sky Temple and to give the dagger as promised, Kitana decided to break the silence between the two of them otherwise this may turn permanent.

"So Kuai . . . . ., are we almost there?" Kitana asked, deciding to set aside her own embarassment. The Cryomancer slowly turned his attention to her, his expression being void of emotion in an attempt to forget what has happened before.

"We'll continue walking north, and either tonight or tomorrow morning, we can reach the Sky Temple by that time as long as we continue our trek", Kuai Liang said as he pulled out his water jug and took a sip on it, then passing it to Kitana, not before cooling it down for her. "I just want to apologize what happened earlier, I was not being careful of my surroundings.", Kuai Liang inquired, but not before berating himself mentally. _'Great, you just had to keep your mouth shut, Kuai'_

Kitana turned to him, and replied. "It's quite alright, Kuai. I didn't really know what were my surroundings were, so I could clearly see that was an accident and so did you, we are both at fault here", she said, recognizing they both commit mistakes that neither person wanted though she blushed at the memory.

Kuai Liang sighed in relief, thanking the Elder Gods for getting over it quickly, "I guess so. By the incidents that had happened recently, I could perhaps say that I broke my principles as Lin Kuei", he said with humor.

Kitana remarked, "If there's anything, you are not Lin Kuei, technically though what happened could also be called disgraceful to a Princess, but I'm not one either."

"So, we're okay now?", he asked.

"We are, Kuai. Let's agree to be more careful next time and to never talk about what has happened this morning", Kitana said with a smile with Kuai Liang returning with his own with a nod. As they continued their trek, Kitana felt a familiar feeling as they keep moving forward, and she stopped while raising her hand in front of Kuai, indicating him to stop.

"Is something wrong, Kitana?", Kuai Liang inquired as she felt tense of the area surrounding them.

"You may think that I'm insane, but I have the feeling we're being watched", Kitana remarked as she held her folded tessen, ready to use in case of any attack.

"I agree with you", Kuai Liang replied with caution, as a ice particles formed on his hands. "I too had that feeling. Stay sharp"

Kitana nodded, and she and Kuai Liang walked with weapons in hand and in caution. As they did, Kuai Liang sensed someone was targetting them as his caution increased, and he was quick enough to grip Kitana's back and shouted, "Get down!"

Moments later, a rain of sparks went upon them and the two laid against their chest to avoid the pending crossfire. Going to the defensive, Kuai Liang quickly formed an dome that covered all directions and Kitana gritted their teeth in anger.

"Those sparks", the former Princess seethed, "Only Tarkatans are capable of creating those projectiles", she recounted, remembering them as part of Shao Kahn's army and his favorite troops.

"It would only mean Outworld is on our heels", Kuai Liang commented as he knew this was bound to happen, if he hadn't killed Kano back at Linxia when he had the chance. By the looks of it, it seemed that they have _both_ the Cyber Lin Kuei and Outworld to worry about and it made him worry about the woman beside him even more.

"We have to make a move. The ice walls will not last long with the sparks continuing to assault our positions", Kuai Liang inquired as Kitana held her temples to try and find a valuable solution. They could not attack head-on with the crossfire ongoing and if they wait instead, the sparks would go through at the ice dome with them until something went up through her mind. "I have an idea"

As the Tarkatans continued their assault, Kitana began to twirl gracefully as Kuai Liang launched an ice beam towards her, making it part of her small tornado that was slowly forming within. As the wall began to disintegrate, Kuai Liang jerked both arms to destroy the wall from the inside, catching the Tarkatans off guard and they witnessed Kitana forming an icy tornado with her fans and is still getting stronger. With no time to react, Kitana then blasted the Tarkatans with an intense icy gale towards them, freezing them in contact while some were stabbed with large icicles on their bodies.

Panting, Kitana went down to one knee as she struggled to breath with the amount of force she had committed on the tornado. Kuai Liang approached her and rubbed her back to help her rejuvinate her strenght, while being cautious of any possible survivors.

"Are you alright, Kitana?", Kuai Liang inquired as he knelt beside his companion and was relieved that her move didn't exhaust her that much nor caused any major alctercations within her system.

Giving him an assuring smile, she replied while clutching her chest. "I am, Kuai. I just needed a rest"

Kuai Liang smiled before looking over the frozen individuals, they were indeed Tarkatan, judging by the 6 inch teeth that they possesed and by the arm-blades they used to create the sparks. As Kuai Liang tended to Kitana's form, he felt a sharp kick landed on his ribs then his back before two blade sparks came upon him to which he countered with an ice ball, destroying the projectiles in mid-air.

As he regained his vision, along with Kitana, they saw two figures walking towards them, one is a Tarkatan but his uniform differed from the others as he wore a black and white gi and the other is a Lizard-like humanoid who wears a scaly white, green and black ninja-like suit, to which Kuai Liang recognized him from Outworld during his quest of vengeance for his brother.

"Baraka. Reptile", Kitana seethed as the two saw their forms with malice in their eyes.

"The Empress requests your presence, Kitana", Reptile inquired as the duo was surrounded by several Tarkatan warriors with Baraka at his side.

"Requested or demanded?", Kitana harshly replied as she pointed her tessens towards the two Outworld elites, taking note on how they were two of Shao Kahn's favorite henchmen. "Either way, I am _not _going back to Outworld!"

"You have no choice, _Princess",_ Baraka replied with a hint of sarcasm on her former title after Shao Kahn had disowned her and even humilliated her by chaining her on the Kolisseum before he retracted his long wrist-blades.

"You will go back to Outworld to face the Empress on her command.", Baraka said before turning towards the Cryomancer. "You also had something the Empress requires. Return the Princess and the dagger, and we'll let you live"

Kuai Liang was angered at this, thinking what atrocities Mileena was capable off with the dagger and the possibility of turning Kitana's life into a living hell. After hearing what she went through and how she had been a victim for so long, Kuai Liang could not bear to see what lies before her, and he would fight for her and Earthrealm's safety.

"Not as long as I breate", Kuai Liang declared as ice began to form at his hand with Kitana unfolding her fans while he saw Reptile spitting acid on the ground and Baraka sharpening his blades. "You may have fangs but yet with no bite to prove otherwise"

Reptile sneered as he went to a fighting stance, "Then we'll have to break you and the Princess". Without another word, the Tarkatan warriors attacked as Kuai Liang and Kitana charged towards them.

**AN:**

**Phew! That took long! Sorry if you find the first part of the chapter to be suggestive but I figured that some awkward moments would be great of the two people being closer together. So yeah, I'm planning now is of the dagger's curse and I'm planning Kuai to get possessed by it, no not really the jack-shit insane type of possesed but we'll see. Spectre, signing off!**


	9. Chapter 9: Return, Part 2

Chapter 9: Return, Part 2

**Sky Temple**

"Has he awoken yet?", Raiden asked with arms cross as he stood beside the seated form of Fujin, who can only sigh in response towards the Thunder God.

"No, Raiden. It has been two weeks and even though his wounds were healed, the dagger took a toll on him and had set him into a coma-like state as Earthrealmers called it.", Fujin sadly remarked as he watched the sleeping form of Kitana beside a bedridden Kuai Liang, with traces of dried tears staining the sheets.

"If we are fortunate enough, we can hope the Blood Magic that we extracted is enough for his mind to remain his own once he wakes up", Raiden said in worry as he also wished this was not another mistake that he would soon regret. "I only hope I did not make the same mistake as I did with Liu Kang and Kung Lao."

Fujin looked at the window around the Sky Temple, with the natural air breezing from him. "I can only wish that were true...", the Wind God said, remembering what has happened those weeks back.

**Two Weeks Ago, Outkirsts**

The Tarkatan warriors first attacked as Sub-Zero and Kitana went to a defensive stance. Sub-Zero dodged a slash from a Tarkatan before shooting an ice ball on his torso before smashing it, exposing his spine before he sliced it off with a Kori Blade. Sensing a presence from behind, Kuai Liang quickly launched an ice ball towards another Tarkatan where he kicked the frozen body, shattering it to pieces. Seeing more on his left, Sub-Zero frozed the ground as the Tarkatan's feet were frozen along with it before he launched an ice beam towards them, freezing his pursuers as a result.

Kitana beheaded one of the Tarkatans before throwing her fans to two more when they charged towards her. Summoning her fans, she bended down to avoid a Tarkatan wristblade's slash before she flipped-kicked the Tarkatan away and threw her folded fans towards the Tarkatan where she used her Edenian magic to unfold the tessens and slice off the Tarkatan as a result. Few more were approaching her as she twirled to create a gust to push them away from her.

"Enough of this! We will take you ourselves!", Reptile hissed before he charged against Kuai Liang. The Zaterran turned invisible just as he did a quick charge against the Cryomancer before flip-kicking him away. Before Reptile could attack any further, he felt a strong gust colliding against him and he landed on a nearby tree because of it. Kuai Liang groaned as he was helped up by Kitana, who glared at the Zaterran for his attack.

"Are you all right?", she asked the Cryomancer as she helped him get up. Kuai Liang dusted off his vest as he stood tense against their Outworld adversaries.

"I'm fine", Kuai Liang responded. "Go after Baraka, I'll deal with Reptile here", he said as he saw Kitana looking at him for a moment before nodding she went after the Tarkatan General.

"This is for the Kolisseum!", Reptile seethed as he went to a fighting stance against the Cryomancer, whose arms were being encovered with ice.

Without responding, Sub-Zero slidded against Reptile who managed to jump away as he spit a large amount of acid towards him. The Cryomancer countered with an iceball as he charged to Reptile with a Kori Blade in hand. Dodging several swings and slashes, Reptile caught the blade and broke it by gripping it with his hands before slashing the Cryomancer on the torso.

Grunting in pain, Sub-Zero created a other Kori Blade and moved to lunge Reptile on the left side of the chest. Reptile dodged to deliver another claw strike against the Cryomancer but as he did, Kuai Liang substituted himself with an ice clone where the Zaterran froze before Sub-Zero gave a ice-encrusted fist on Reptile's chest, sending him on a nearby tree.

Going on his knees, Kuai Liang applied icy winds on his slashed torso when he saw Reptile getting back up again. Gritting his teeth, he knew his battle will not be an easy one.

Baraka growled as he saw Reptile collide against the tree, but just before he could go after him, he was pushed back by a gust of wind and Kitana jumped in front of him to stop his tracks.

"Ehm pala hey, Baraka!", Kitana taunted as she unfolded her fans and went to a fighting stance. The Tarkatan General growled as he unsheated his wrist blades against her.

"Empty threats, _Princess!_", Baraka shot back. "The Empress will have have you in one piece or in _pieces!"_.

Without another thought, Baraka lunged towards Kitana who sidestepped out of the way to land a roundhouse kick on his back before throwing her fans at him, where the Tarkatan growled as the fans inflicted slashes on his waist when he attempted to dodge the attack.

Jumping back while groaning in pain, Baraka failed to sense Kitana teleporting behind him where she gave a slash on his back before axe kicking him on the head as she jumped away from him.

As she attempted to slice of Baraka's head, the Tarkatan leader countered her fan with the use of his wrist-blades to which he kneed Kitana on the abdomen.

Sub-Zero, who dodged a claw-strike from Reptile, casted an ice ball towards Baraka who slashed the projectile as it kneed him, giving Kitana time to land a roundhouse kick on him.

She later counter-attacked as she threw her fans once more, to which he knocked out of the way with his wrist blades. Casting several blade sparks, Kitana could only dodge as she could barely keep up with the sparks coming right at her.

Kitana attempted to land a slash on Baraka but the Tarkatan caught her hand while using his left arm's wrist blade to stab her in the abdomen. Coughing out blood beneath her mask, Baraka kicked her away as Reptile appeared behind him and spit a large amount of acid on her.

Closing her eyes, she waited the worse as she hoped that she would not be a slave to Quan Chi once more and that Kuai Liang be safe on his journey without her but a few seconds had passed but the acid hasn't landed on her and she slowly opened her eyes to a sight she was not expecting.

What Kitana saw horrified her the moment she opened her eyes. Kuai Liang stood in front of her, silently seething at the pain of the acid that Reptile spit on him as he struggle to stand on his feet. Looking at her with a struggle as he turned to glance at her, he weakly said. "Run.."

"No...", Kitana weakly stated as she fell to her knees, with tears slowly flowing at her eyes as her companion and friend took the blow for her, Sub-Zero went down with his knees as Kitana was suddenly held from behind when a pair of wrist-blades neared at her neck, and she saw Baraka giving a slight smirk.

"Even at times like this, they look at you as if you are still of loyalty. A fake one that is", he stated as he looked at Sub-Zero who could barely stand on his two feet. "You were an assassin, Sub-Zero. I thought they protect no one but their own skin and of their master."

Kuai Liang's eyes widened as he heard those words. True, he had dedicated his life to the Lin Kuei and that his agendas and that of the Grandmaster's matter the most but of what has happened to him recently, he had realized the values of protecting those he cared about. He looked at the former Princess's eyes as they were on the verge of tears, knowing it was her own fault that led him to what has happened to him now.

A part of him tells him to leave her behind and finish the mission, therefore beginning his quest to overthrow Sektor and restore the Lin Kuei. But another side of him tell him otherwise and to help the woman he viewed as both a companion and a friend. Emotions and attachments were discouraged within the clan and that is when Kuai Liang realized its consequences that brought him emotional pain and regret but would rather brush them aside .

But he had lost so many that he could not even begin where to start.

He had lost the brother whom he had looked up to all these years.

He had lost his best friend who stood always stood beside him.

He had once lost his body and his freewill.

He had once lost his life and became a puppet.

And he had once lost the purpose of living when he was brought back from Quan Chi's clutches.

Now he was at the edge of losing the very person of whom he had left to care about, the only person where he had opened up, the woman who had so many things in common with him and that he wanted to heal the emotional wounds that had been inflicted on her.

He wanted to fight for her sake, no he wanted to _protect_ her. After knowing all that she had went through, he had swore to not let it happen again and that he would help her start over in her second chance in life.

"No, you don't get it do you?", Kuai Liang seethed as he clutched his wounds around his chest before pulling out the Kamidogu Dagger from a sheath, which earned him a horrifying expression from Kitana. "There is nothing that I don't protect!", he shouted while dragging his scar with the dagger while grunting in anger on this self-inflicted pain.

Within moments, Kuai Liang's eyes turned red and a red aura begins to surround him as the Blood Magik begins to consume his body. He let out a loud grunt as its power began to augment to his body and within moments, the area around him began to encase with ice.

Baraka and Reptile stood tense as they observed the Cryomancer in front of them with caution and a tiny fragment of fear, as they had been informed by Mileena to what the dagger is capable off. With his eyes giving red glare at the group, ice slowly encased his greaves as the area around him also froze.

"Kill him!", Baraka ordered as several Tarkatan warriors charged towards the Cryomancer, who gave a dark smile as they approached him.

Kuai Liang dodged a slash from a Tarktan before freezing his elbow then smashing it, severing it from its body before he used its armblade to impale the Tarkatan through the mouth before he froze another Tarkatan to rip his spine out to which he froze another and use the said object to smash the frozen body.

Growling while letting go of the Princess, who could only watch in fright of what is happening to his companion, both Barwka and Reptile charged at him but Sub-Zero quickly skidded between them and gripped her heads. Giving them a powerful head bash with one another, Sub-Zero grabbed Baraka where he used an ice dagger to stab the Tarkatan multiple times on the chest before shoving the said weapon inches near his heart before kicking him away.

Reptile snarled as he attempted to cut Kuai Liang using his clawa but the Cryomancer bendes down where he kneed Reptile in the abdomen before elbowing him in the back. Forming an ice hammer, Kuai Liang smashed the said weapon on the Zaterran's back that nearly broke his spine.

As Kuai Liang moved to finish off the two Outworld enforcers when he formed a Kori blade, he felt two arms circling at his waist behind him, and it was his companion who looked at him with pleading eyes and his rage began to weaken at that point.

"Kuai, this isn't you.", she pleaded, her arms holding the Cryomancer tight. "You were more than this, you are not a murderer. You don't need to have a cold heart. Come back, I'm begging you!"

Kuai Liang heard the voice that called to him, it was her. The woman he had swore to protect as she held him close. She knew what she was saying. What he had done was not of his own but something more. Moreover, he was afraid of what he could have done of his rage managed to hurt her, that could even put Scorpion to shame.

Before the Cryomancer could register what has happened, he felt a finger poked at his forehead and he went unconcious as he fell to the ground with the dagger coming out of his pouch. Kitana turned to see a white-haired man to whom she recognized back at the Sky Temple.

"Lord Fujin?", she inquired as she held Kuai Liang's unconcious form. The Wind God looked worried as he searched for a pulse on the Cryomancer's arm. Thankfully he was okay but he knew he had to be brought to the Sky Temple in order to extract the Blood Magic still lingering in his system.

"Thank the Winds, he is all right.", Fujin remarked as Kitana sighed in relief but her worries will never leave her as long as she could not see the Cryomancer's saphire-like orbs with her brown ones. She turned to look at the Outworld forces sent after then but all that was left were Tarkatan corpses and no sigh of either Baraka or Reptile, indicating that he had escaped.

"Come, we must return to the Temple so we can clear him of the magic that nearly consumed him. Lord Raiden will not like this outcome", Fujin said as she saw Kitana nod and the three disappeared from view.

**AN:****Heya! It's been months since the last chapter eh? Been busy nowadays now I've found the drive to continue this fic! So expect updates this month, Spectre, signing off!**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrangements

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

**Chapter 10: Arrangements**

**Sky Temple**

"We haven't heard of them for weeks, Raiden", Bo Rai Cho said as he took a shot of Rice Wine from his flask while Raiden was searching through the archives of the Sky Temple. "Are you certain that Kuai Liang and Kitana have completed their mission?"

The Thunder God put away some of the documents in an archive drawer beside him as he sighed in worry. "The last letter I received from Sub-Zero shows they had stopped in a town where they found and dismantled a Cyber Lin Kuei outpost who kidnapped numerous civillians to turn them into their own machines. He also said that they have the dagger and are on their way to the Temple".

"Really?", Bo Rai Cho asked with a raised eyebrow. "You once said that the two celebrated Zhōngguó Xīnnián back at Linxia, so can we just assume that they had taken a break?", he said in an attempt to lessen the Thunder God's worries.

"I cannot help but worry about them Bo Rai Cho, especially if their trust on me weighs upon it", Raiden admitted as he put away another document but something fell out in an old book. He picked it up to reveal an old photo from four years ago, months before the Mortal Kombat Tournament.

It was a photo of Liu Kang, Kung Lao and Raiden himself, which was taken on the second's suggestion to signify their bond as well as a reminder of their home. After all, the two were like his sons, as did Bo Rai Cho, though he preferred Kung Lao more often than Liu Kang while the opposite goes to Raiden as well. A look of sadness and grief shifted was shifted from Raiden's often stoic and calm personality, reflecting on what he had done years ago.

He tried so desperately to save his only remaining student but his own blunders only guaranteed his hatred towards him that caused his accidental demise. Now, he could only imagine the Chosen One being manipulated by Quan Chi on promises of revenge against the Thunder God.

From all the faulty decisions he made, it had cost him so dearly that, two of his students are now bound to Quan Chi's control, and that he could do little to nothing to help them. There are times that he wished Liu Kang and Kung Lao were present when they assaulted the sorcerer's fortress, so that they could be restored as he had done to the four Revenants present but the past is just the past, he could do nothing to prevent that from happening and that he had to face his future.

"Especially, if my decisions have caused harm on those who had trusted me", he finished as he put back the photo inside the book and subsequently shelved it. He later felt a hand placed at his shoulder to look at Bo Rai Cho's solemn and determined look.

"We will bring them back in time, Raiden", Bo Rai Cho declared to which the Thunder God could not help but nod at his statement. "Even if we have to drag Quan Chi's demonic arse to Earthrealm-"

He did not finish as they heard a sudden gust of wind outside the temple, indicating that Fujin has returned. Raiden and Bo Rai Cho went outside to discover that the Wind God was not alone, and that he had two wounded individuals beside him and immediatley, shock and horror were Raiden's current expressions.

"By the Elder Gods!", Raiden gasped as they went to Kuai Liang and Kitana's severely injured forms as Fujin temporarily laid them down. "What happened, Fujin?"

The Wind God looked down as they took both Kuai Liang and Kitana into a medical room where the Monks began to treat them of their wounds before he spoke. "They were attacked by Outworld forces while en route to the Temple.", Fujin said as he pulled out the Kamidogu from Kuai Liang's pouch, with some of the Cryomancer's blood still remained. "Out of the necessity to protect his comrade, Kuai Liang took a drastic measure to drive back Mileena's forces. Kitana was for a time, with me but severe blood loss caused her to lose conciousnes, and as far as the obvious, they needed help."

The Thunder God looked at the dagger as he took it from the Wind God. He can feel its energy flowing on the blade, corrupting anyone who had taken its code, and from within, he felt the needed to study the dagger but to what Fujin had said, they needed to extract the Blood Magic within his body, otherwise his mind would be lost or be manipulated by the evils within the dagger.

'May the Elder Gods help me here', Raiden thought as he put away the dagger as he and Fujin tend to both Kuai Liang and Kitana's wounds. 'I cannot afford to lose anymore comrades. Not this time.'

Three Days Later, Sky Temple

Kitana felt her eyes slowly open, gazing at the wooden ceiling inside the Sky Temple where she had laid. She turned to see that the stab wound from Baraka's armblades had been wrapped in bandages, as well as several cuts and bruises all around her body. She traced her hand from her stomach then to her cheek where she realized one important detail.

Where was Kuai Liang? Her partner and her friend and how was his current condition. Kitana tried to stand up but suddenly felt her stomach to severely ache, indicating they are not fully healed. A hand went to her shoulder, and she looked at the Wind God's gaze that tells her not to push it further.

"I believe it is best for you to remain here", Fujin stated as he laid Kitana back to the bed and pulled up the sheets to cover her bandage-clad wounds. "Your wounds were severe but not as grave as Sub-Zero's".

Kitana winced at that. She remembered on how he took the blow for her and going as far as to use the dagger to eliminate their pursuers. Covering her face with her hands in despair, knowing his current condition is partially her fault, she turned to Fujin.

"Can you at least tell me he was alright?", she asked, desperately hoping he is recovering from his injuries. She did not want to lose anyone who became a part of her life. She had lost her best friend along with many others at the Cathedral. Kuai Liang became one of them, and she did not want to lose the only remaining person who she had formed a close bond with.

Fujin sighed as he turned explain the details. "While we managed to deal with the acidic wounds he had as well as cuts and bruises, Raiden and I are still working to remove the Blood Magic out of his system. But at the same time, due to the intensity of his wounds as well as the internal pressure that the dagger gave him, he was in a comatose state but fortunately, his life is not endangered."

Kitana could not tell wether should she be relieved or be worried, though likely at the combination of both as the news of him having proper medical treatment relieved her already stressed mind while she is worried of his current condition. As she had heard of what can the dagger do to him, she can only hope that its curse would not claim his mind as the Cyber Initiative once done to him.

"How long was I out?", she asked the Wind God.

"About three days", Fujin replied, cupping his chin. "I was sent by Raiden to oversee your journey back here at the Temple but when I managed to locate both of you, Kuai Liang was already on a rampage towards the Outworld forces sent by Mileena.", he said, clearly shocked of what he saw when the dagger's power had overtaken him.

Kitana lowered her gaze, remembering the first time the dagger was used on Kuai Liang by Kano that earned him a permanent scar. She could recall that something or someone was manipulating his anger in that increased his strenght that showed her that whatever lingering inside Kuai Liang may be able to manipulate both his vision and judgement, a horror she did not want him to suffer when he was a Revenant.

"And the dagger?", the former Outworld Princess asked.

"Stored in a vault where no one would find it", Fujin replied as Kitana sighed in relief, not wanting her or Kuai Liang to be near that object that almost killed them both. "And if Mileena or the Black Dragon will try to steal it from us, they will have to deal with two gods should they trespass at this sacred mountain", he assured them as he saw the former princess nod.

"I am glad to hear that", she said while rubbing her temples. "But, what happens to us if we are both healed?"

Fujin was silent at first. He did not know what to say about this, nor Raiden or Bo Rai Cho at that matter. "Once you are healed, you may go on with your own personal business. The way I heard it, Kuai Liang may start his mission in deposing Sektor and reform the Lin Kuei into a new order. But what about you?"

Kitana pondered for a moment. At this time, she doesn't have a home to return to. Outworld is out of the question since she would most likely be at the risk of being captured and possibly enslaved by Mileena, her own home realm Edenia is still merged with the latter realm. Earthrealm, meanwhile, can provide her sanctuary, but she is also a target of the Cyber Lin Kuei as well as Kuai Liang.

"I...I have nowhere to go", Kitana sadly admitted as she lowered her gaze. "Outworld is never my home from the beginning. And...personal feelings towards it dissuaded me to ever coming back."

Fujin understood her situation, having been told by Raiden of possibilities of what may happen to her and the fact that Mileena will hunt her down across realms as well as the Cyber Lin Kuei discovering their presence within Earthrealm. They knew that both parties sought them for various reasons, none of them were good. And that is when he thought of an alternative.

"I see", Fujin said but not before straightening himself. "I may talk to Raiden of a proposition"

Raising an eyebrow, "What is it then?", she asked.

"Until the possibility of Mileena's deposition and the dismantling of the Cyber Lin Kuei, we will aid you in settling at Earthrealm with the help of Raiden and I or of the Special Forces.", he suggested. But not before giving a small smirk towards her. "But I heard you and Sub-Zero proved to be a formidable combination of sorts, and that you two single-handedly destroyed a Cyber Lin Kuei base".

Kitana, despite wanting to inwardly curse at him for assuming things, registered what was said to her, asked back, "And what of it?"

The Wind God smiled, "You aid him in his task in deposing Sektor. Given your history and your attempted assassination of...him that could have endangered Earthrealm's victory, as well as your assaults on two Earthrealm fighters outside the tournament, I think it is fitting that this is to be consider as a way of making up of your decisions as the Emperor's assassin.", he said as Kitana lowered her gaze, remembering the fallen Champion of Mortal Kombat and the Chosen One. "And in turn, he might also help you in deposing Mileena and you can safely return to Outworld without any interference".

"But I have no interest to the Outworld throne nor I would want to go back there", she snorted, already seeing it as a curse and a reminder of the horrible things that happened years ago.

'"You don't have to assume the throne to ensure your safety, you can just see to it that Mileena is overthrown if possible to lessen the weight of not just yours but also to Kuai Liang's", Fujin remarked as he stood up where he noticed the former princess pondering of the plan.

"I... I need to think about it for the meantime. But, thank you, Lord Fujin", she said with a sense of gratitude.

"It is no problem.", Fujin turned to open the door but not turning back and smirked. "Oh and Kitana, that qipao dress you worn was wonderful, I could think what Kuai Liang would have in mind on how you look that night", he finished with a smile as he left the door, leaving a shooked Kitana behind, who groaned in despair.

_'Really? He knows?'_, she mentally remarked as she never told anyone what happened that night. But nonetheless, she was rather elated of the proposition Fujin offered, a reason that she would aid Kuai Liang but a side of her was worried, as she did not want him to risk his life for her once more. This time, she thought, she will be the one who would take the shots for him.

Her thoughts on the Cryomancer also shifted to the early days of their journey. The night where he comforted her of her nightmares of her death at the Cathedral, when he pushed her aside from the beam that Kano fired at them with his eye, and later the moment where they spent the night celebrating Chinese New Year at Linxia, where her once cold and lonely soul was touched by the warmth of his hands and his words that gave her hope for her future. Words that made her realize that she wanted to be with him.

Her cheeks flustered at that moment and her heart was beating in a slightly faster rate. They both understood what they had went through and it was their bond that help them move towards a more illuminated path. Kuai Liang would have left her behind and complete the task for him to begin his mission in overthrowing Sektor, but he did not despite valuing his clan's order than anything else.

He stood with her, protected her with all his mind, going as far as to nearly killing himself in protecting her from Reptile's attack, and using the dagger to nearly kill the Outworld enforcers, just so he can protect her well-being.

_'There is nothing that I don't protect!',_ she remembered those words before he dragged the dagger to his eye. Words that made Kitana realise that, Kuai Liang is the only one left on her life to lean on whenever she was alone. The Cryomancer who clearly understood what she went through, his wisdom, as well as his kind-heartedness that is often masked by his often cold demeanor, as well as his determination for both of them to go through all the challenges that awaited for them.

Her trust in him had already been solidified as they had each other's backs in both in combat or in their innder selves, and that her bond with him costed more than any throne nor power, and that bond to be soldified as the ice he wields, and to be cooled as the breeze of her wind.

It was all clear, crystal clear, that her heart was slowly shifting one person. And one person alone. His cold touch ignited the fire within her lonely soul, and that alone gave her hope to a life where she can express her gratitude to him. Her own love for him. But for now, she wanted to help him of his goal, and continue to expand her bond to him as both comrades and friends. She let out a faint laugh as she held her chest while looking hopeful to the sky. _'Wow...just wow'_, she thought before she went back down.

**Three Days Later**

Kitana again woke from her bed, clutching the wound of her stomach and found it to be healed. The monks within the Temple as well as Raiden's own skill in healing ensured its fulm recovery. She still didn't like the Thunder God, almost having them killed on the task he gave them but nonetheless respected him a little for his efforts in aiding them of their situations.

Exiting her room, Kitana found Raiden in the temple's terrace, having a conversation with two familiar faces, both wearing uniforms of Earthrealm's military. That is when she recognized the seated forms of Sonya Blade, the Special Forces Major who had defeated her when she was a Revenant, and the actor, Johnny Cage, who nearly turned into a Revenant until Raiden's intervention ensured their release.

She could remember little of Sonya when she was alive at first, but remembered Cage as she fought and defeated him along with the Lin Kuei, Smoke. He was a jokester from what her other allies told her but dangerous whenever he went serious.

"Hey!", the actor called out, having noticed Kitana standing behind the wall. "How you doing, Princess?", he said as both Sonya and Raiden took notice of her presence.

Kitana groaned as she would probably have to deal with Cage's antics but she walked over them to take a seat with Sonya looking at her with a calculating eye. "I'm...alright, Johnny Cage"

The actor laughed at the formality, earning a raised eyebrow from the former princess "Johnny is fine princess, I'm guessing you're doing well?"

_'If you're talking about what happened days ago, then no.'_, she mentally scolded but nonetheless remained calm as she knew better than to spat to the kind words he was giving, for now at least. "I'm doing well", she assured him with a nod.

Raiden soon spoke up. "Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade arrived to give possible reports of Outworld activity, as well as a feedback to the status of Jackson Briggs and of Scorpion, though we only learned limited information of him through Kenshi", he said as he glanced at Sonya.

"We're also getting an update of you and Sub-Zero, and I'm quite surprised you two didn't get any trouble with the SF or to any government within Earthrealm", Sonya said with a hint of distrust as Kitana frowned at her. It was to be expected as Sonya originally wanted her incarcerated as she killed numerous SF soldiers during the assault on Quan Chi's fortess when she was still a Revenant.

_'The feeling of distrust is mutual, Blade', _she thought while thinking how could she get back at her while glaring at the SF Major.

"Now, now", Johnny called out, so at least fan the flames that was building between them and act as the peacemaker. "We don't start fights here over small matters, we're here to give updates, not fights"

"And I thought you would like to encourage a conflict", Kitana joked as Sonya inwardly smirked at her mind, wanting to see if she could be trusted with her fists.

"I may be a joker", Johnny declared as he straightened himself up. "But I'm not much of an asshole to joke about to anything bad that has happened to anyone, especially comrades"

"Anyways", Raiden piped in. "We have been informed by Fujin of your current predicament"

"Being chased by a queen with six-inch teeth and robo-ninjas is likely not on your bucket list", Johnny interrupted but was ignored by them to which Kitana could not help but chuckle by the avid descriptions he gave to their adversaries.

"As far as we can tell, Mileena and the Cyber Lin Kuei will continue their pursuit towards you two and that would mean the Sky Temple would likely be their target in search of both of you, and would also risk the capture of the Kamidogu as we speak", Raiden stated as crossed his arms. "Meaning you two would have to find another sanctuary until Sub-Zero would recover from his wounds otherwise the possibilities that the Temple would be attacked are rampant, not to mention the Jinsei stored here, so we cannot risk at anyone doing anything to it."

Kitana understood what the Thunder God meant, as their presence would have the potential in having more problems for them. At least he was thinking of possibilities rather than seeing visions of the future. They all know what happened because of it.

"Fort Collins can be an option, we have security 24/7 and three meals a day", Sonya suggested though both Raiden and Johnny had a similar thought. _'You mean to imprison them?'_, but the actor had another thing in mind as well as a chance to have an increase on the social ladder outside his acting.

"I know of an apartment complex at near my place at California, you two can crash there until it's all good from Outworld and of those Robo-ninjas, while Sonya could provide security of your place 24/7 while I could get you what you need by that time. Perks of being a multi-millionaire actor", Johnny suggested with pride as Raiden seemed comfortable with the idea.

"I believe Johnny Cage is right. While the Temple is safe, your security will also be provided given if you didn't cause any trouble.", Raiden said with approval as Sonya rolled her eyes but nonetheless caved in.

"I'll deal with the security, and in case we ran into one of those Cyber Ninjas, we might be able to use their tech for SF use as well as getting info", she said as Kitana nodded. Inwardly, she was rather happy on how they are willing to help them despite the past and promised herself to return the favour once the day comes.

"I cannot thank all of you", Kitana said with a bow for the generosity they gave. Both Johnny and Raiden smiled while Sonya simply rolled her eyes.

It was good for the next hour where the two Earthrealmers conversed with her while Raiden returned to his meditation at the Jinsei Chamber. For Kitana, having a conversation with the two is enjoyable to say at least, but that is until Johnny asked. "What happened when you and Sub-Zero were Revenants?"

Kitana looked down, remembering her old life with dread while being on the shackles on Quan Chi's control. It was a side that she wanted to forget so badly, a side that made her worse than the time she was still Shao Kahn's assassin.

"Johnny, I think that was a little personal", Sonya reprimanded as the actor scratched his head in embarassment and shame, knowing that he had crossed the line.

"No", Kitana said while straightening herself. "He...no you need to both know what really happened back then", she said with dread as the two Earthrealmers moved closer.

"It was three years ago..."

**AN:**

**Gotta end it here, next chapter will be a flashback one that would show the lives of the Revenants. So expect evil Kitana and Sub by that chapter. Spectre Signing off!**


	11. Chapter 11: Fallen Memories, Part 1

**Chapter 11: Memories of the Fallen**

**Three Years Ago, Netherrealm**

_The Revenants waited with varying degrees of patience at the fortress in thr Netherrealm. Their numbers were not whole, but they stood strong and ready for whatever they faced next. The crackling of mystical energies alerted them to a portal being opened near them._

_Deferring to their vice-commander Liu Kang, they waited until he gave a nod of approval for them to approach. Once he did, they stood ready and watched as Quan Chi emerged from the portal along with the former SF Major, Jackson Briggs and former Lin Kuei Smoke, who had gone by the name Enenra._

_"You have returned, master," Liu Kang acknowledged with a nod of deference. Quan Chi merely shrugged as he looked at the Revenants present._ _"I trust that your little experiment of our ally worked out?_

_"His cybernetics hindered my hold over his soul, that is where I gave him a new body.",the Sorcerer exclaimed._

_"Where is Sub-Zero now?", Kung Lao asked just as they heard footsteps along the way, before it revealed the former Lin Kuei Cyborg, who was adjusting his new Revenant attire with ice breathing out his mask once more._

_"He's no longer a Cyborg", Quan Chi remarked as the former Lin Kuei joined the group a__s Liu Kang and the rest watched him in caution._ _"His so-called upgrades from his brethren only hindered his ability and my control, so to speak, so I took care of it._ _I trust you will work with him from now on", he spoke as the Revenant Cryomancer gave a nod to Enenra and to the former SF Major._

_"Any word on Jade, yet?", Quan Chi inquired as Kung Lao spoke on Liu Kang's behalf._

_"Nothing at the sorts yet, Master", Kung Lao exclaimed."The scouts we sent all over the Netherrealm have returned empty-handed, and I highly doubt that she has found the artifact belonging to Lucifer"_

_"A temporary setback", Quan Chi shrugged while earning a small glare from Kitana, who was angry at his disregard of the loss of her best friend and bodyguard. "Her own disappearance will not hinder our plan in restoring Lord Shinnok"_

_"If so, when will the Netherrealm's invasion commence?", Sindel inquired just as their forces are steadily increasing since Shao Kahn's failed invasion of Earthrealm._

_"In due time, Sindel. For now, we are to strenghten our ranks, and while the invasion lasts should it happen, that is where we will restore Lord Shinnok", Quan Chi replied as the other Revenants nodded in agreement._

_"But we will have to deal with Cage, Blade, Takahashi, and...him", Liu Kang said with a hint of anger towards the Thunder God, his vengeance being his top priority while keeping his loyalty to Quan Chi._

_"I hear you, brother", Kung Lao seconded as he walked beside the fallen Champion. "He knew that Shao Kahn would kill me but did nothing, just to take the glory for himself", the former Shaolin growled out._

_Quam Chi smirked, knowing too well that promises of vengeance will keep them at his leash, for now at least. Kitana later stepped forward to the sorcerer._

_"Shall I lead the search for Jade?", she asked, hoping to find her best friend and bring her back but when she looked at the Sorcerer, he does not seem to be fazed of the disappearance of his follower._

_Quan Chi originally assigned Jade to find and retrieve an artifact that belonged to the Netherrealm's first ruler before Shinnok took over but overtime, they were cut off._ _Of course, Kitana was distraught of her sudden disappearance and was becoming more and more impatient overtime. Not even bonding times with Sindel helped, and Liu Kang paid no mind to her as his sole focus waa getting revenge on Raiden._

_But before she could say further about the topic, the Matokan Shaman Nightwolf cut her off._

_"Master", Nightwolf inquired as he approached Quan Chi by the side. "I think it would be advantageous to divide our forces as seperate teams of two in order to prevent losses such as we had on Jade", the Matokan Shaman exclaimed. "I am confident that two Revenants in one group will suffice in any task given and that it will be easier for us to help restore Lord Shinnok in some way"_

_Quan Chi cupped his chin in deep thought of Nightwolf's suggestion.__ Further losses would lead to more difficulties __of their plans, Quan Chi couldn't find anymore suitable warriors that could be used as slaves other than the three remaining Earthrealm fighters who were allied with Raiden._

_"A suitable option, Nightwolf", Quan Chi remarked__. "Regardless of who we lost now, we will continue on of our plans on restoring Lord Shinnok and the invasion on Earthrealm. The search for our missing comrade would wait until the deed is done", he said as the others nodded, but one person was not so approving._

_"You can't be serious!", Kitana protested, earning her a few glares from her Revenant comrades for her behaviour. "If we don't find her now, maybe will never be able to!"_

_Quan Chi shrugged and sighed in annoyance. "And your point? Your attachments hinder your servitude to me, be thankful that I allowed any emotion on every one of you"_

_"But-!", she said before she was cut off when a blue glowing orb neared her face._

_"Princess", Sub-Zero said in a grave voice with an ice orb in hand. "Stand down or pain will be cold as your death"_

_Kitana wanted to protest further and even wanted to gut the Lin Kuei for his inteference, but she backed down accordingly, knowing all will be against her if she continued to speak out against Quan Chi.__ The others gave her a scowl for her behaviour while she glared at the Lin Kuei._

_"My thanks, Sub-Zero_", _Quan Chi said in a mock of gratitude. __"He had more heart than you.", he said before shifting his attention to the rest of the Revenants. "Dismissed"_

_The Revenants dispersed as Sub-Zero went to Enenra while Liu Kang opt to go with Kung Lao, leaving Kitana behind as she silently mourned the disappearance of her best friend." _

**Present Day, Sky Temple**

"Man, knowing Quan Chi is a dick, he sure does has his way on being a control freak", Johnny remarked as Kitana nodded.

"The bastard is the reason why Jax was in PTSD right now, along with several good men that are still under his control", Sonya remarked in anger towards the Sorcerer while Kitana could not help but agree to her point.

"But other than that, you do miss your friend, do you?", Johnny asked solemnly as Kitana nodded in sadness, she began to lightly sob, knowing her friend is lost forever. "Oh no wait! I-I didn't mean to-!"

Sonya sighed as she handed Kitana a handkerchief, knowing that Jade had been with her for thousands of years, being slaves to Shao Kahn and later to Quan Chi. Her initial remarks towards her earlier, was replaced by pity and sympathy, as she can relate on how she lost several of her friends, including Jax before he was restored.

"It's alright, Johnny", she said as she wiped her tears. "If anything, I just wish she had found peace at last in the afterlife."

Johnny shook his head as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well, you don't really have to continue, princess if that was too personal" he said.

Kitana shook her head, "No, I can still continue somehow, I just needed to re-adjusy", she said as she straightened herself.

"Whatever is your problem Princess, we'll do what we can to help you out", Johnny said solmenly as Sonya took a glance at him. Kitana gave a small smile at his declaration before she continued.

**Three Years Ago, Netherrealm**

_Kitana walked among the lobby of the fortress as_ _contemplated the possible loss of her best friend. Though never vocal about it, she resented Quan Chi for his little regard of Jade's disappearance though she knew that she couldn't do anything about it as opposing him would gavr her more problems than she already had._

_She later heard groans and punches landed on another person in the courtyard, where the Revenants trained for the Netherrealm's invasion of Earthrealm. Moving closer, she saw the beaten forms of Stryker and Enenra, who were laid on the ground as Sub-Zero stood victoriously, giving them a mock glare as he dissolved the ice augmented into his fist with Nightwolf serving as the referee._

_"What is to be going on here?", she asked the Matokan Shaman._

_"Master has task us in testing Sub-Zero's new body by having him fight our fellow brethren, and I will not deny his fighting ability. His new body created by Quan Chi allowed him to harness his full potential at best", Nightwolf exclaimed as Kitana seemed to be unfazed by his explanation._

_"An accurate analysis, Nightwolf", Quan Chi remarked as he walked towards them after observing the battle. They all bowed at his presence though Stryker and Enenra struggled in doing so due to the wounds Sub-Zero has inflicted them. "His new body, his cryomancy amplified by my magic made him a formidable warrior though I'm still unconvinced at his performance."_

_Raising an eyebrow, "You wish to test him further?", Nightwolf asked._

_Nodding, with a flicker of his hand, two figures appeared on the courtyard. One appeared in a burst of flames and another in a blue flash. Kitana seemed unimpressed as she knew that whatever test Sub-Zero will be having next won't be an easy one. Liu Kang stood after he knelt with a question in hand._

_"Your call, Master?", the fallen Champion asked as Quan Chi smirked. He turned to Sub-Zero, who was not intimidated at seeing two of Quan Chi's strongest Revenants._

_"You will face Liu Kang…" The sorcerer announced, and the fallen champion balled his fist as it ignited and chuckled, silently alerting the Cryomancer that he already lost their battle._

_"…and Kung Lao."_

_Kuai Liang noticed Liu Kang's less-than-enthused expression when he found out he would have to fight alongside his best friend. Behind him, Nightwolf's facial features writhed as he worried about the safety of his ally during this handicap match while Kitana smirked behind her mask, wanting to see the Lin Kuei being humiliated by his defeat for his interference the other day. Regardless, Quan Chi's countenance remained confident knowing that Sub-Zero could take on both former Shaolin in kombat._

_"No Lin Kuei can best the Shaolin's finest," Kung Lao declared as he readied his body in a fighting stance, hoping his insult would kindle Sub-Zero's ire and mentally distract him so they could get the upper hand during the battle._

_Smirking while also going on a fighting stance, Liu Kang readied himself, "Onthat, I'll have to agree."_

_Sub-Zero remained unfazed at their declaration, as he balled his fist, crushing somr ice beneath it. "Your arrogance is what snapped your neck", he shot back as Kung Lao glared at him not before the Cryomancer glanced at the fallen Champion. "And it's the lack of trust of your own ally's abilities that burned you by your own flames", he shot back as Liu Kang's rage began to take over him._

_With a hand signal from Nightwolf, he shouted, "Begin!", __as the Revenant Cryomancer_ _stood defensively at the Revenant Shaolin._

**_AN_**:

Took a lot but still kicking. This ends part 1, and we will continue until the assault on Quan Chi's fortress at part 2. I also gave an explanation on Jade's lack of appearance at MKX and an insight on how the Revenants were.


	12. Chapter 12: Fallen Memories, Part 2

**Chapter 12: Fallen Memories, Part 2**

_"Are all combatants ready?", Nightwolf announced where he received both nods from each side. "Begin!"_

_Liu Kang charged first with a flying kick, which sent Sub-Zero skidding before the Cryomancer sensed Kung Lao teleporting behind him and prepared to cut down the Lin Kuei but Kuai Liang quickly casted an ice orb and froze Kung Lao before kicking him away._

_Liu Kang charged again where he sent a flurry of fists to which, despite its speed, Kuai Liang managed to block and countered with a roundhouse kick. Growling at him, Liu Kang casted a fireball that took form of a flaming skull to which Sub-Zero again countered with an Ice Ball. Using the diversion, Kuai Liang slidded towards Liu Kang that sent the Chosen One off balance before he struck his back with a palm strike._

_Kuai Liang later turned his attention to Kung Lao as he took to the air where he created a Kori Blade to slash the Revenant Shaolin but the hat-wielding Revenant twirled as he sent Kuai Liang over the edge before he again teleported where he grabbed Kuai Liang and sent a flurry of fists on his chest before he brutally kneed the Lin Kuei._

_Kung Lao again teleported behind Sub-Zero where he tried to again cut down Sub-Zero but the Cryomancer formed an ice clone that froze the Revenant Shaolin. Forming an ice hammer, Kuai Liang smashed the said weapon on his head then on his face, knocking the hat-wielding Revenant unconcious._

_Liu Kang growled as he went again to the Cryomancer where he engaged hin in hand-to-hand combat but Kuai Liang attempted to slash down the Chosen One with a Kori Blade but Liu Kang ignited his fist and destroyed his weapon. Liu Kang grabbed his arm where the Revenant Shaolin smirked at the Cryomancer. Using his other arm, Liu Kang struck the Cryomancer with a hard punch on the stomach._

_Using his chance, Liu Kang punched the Cyromancer's cheek before he punched him on the stomach followed by a powerful palm strike on his face. He then him in the chest, followed by a chop in the neck before he kicked him upwards before striking his back several times then finishing it with a brutal palm strike behind his back._

_Kitana smirked as she saw the Revevant Cryomancer being beaten in the most satisfying way, wishing the had been the one inflicting the pain he currently suffers. Nightwolf grimaced at the sight, as did Smoke but Quan Chi observed him more keenly as he knew his Revenants do not go down easily._

_"It ends here, Lin Kuei!", Liu Kang declared as he took up in the air while chanting a shaolin cry towards the Cryomancer._

_"I will not end it here!", Kuai Liang thought, determined to put the Shaolin in his place. __Gathering his strenght, Sub-Zero bended down to evade Liu Kang's flying kick before he grabbed his leg. Forming an ice wall, he slammed the Revenant Shaolin onto the wall before giving him a powerful punch that sent the Shaolin through the ice wall._

_Those who watched the fight were impressed as Quan Chi smirked at the Cryomancer while both Smoke and Nightwolf smiled at his victory. Kitana, on the other hand, was shocked at what had transpired, not thinking that the would be able to best two of Quan Chi's strongest Revenants._

_"Impressive, Sub-Zero", Quan Chi remarked. "It is to no wonder how you managed to best both Goro and Kintaro in a weaker Cyber form. "The cold is my weapon, and I will shatter his spine with it once the time has come", Sub-Zero declared with full malice directed towards the Thunder God._

_"It will one day", Quan Chi re-assured him as he put a hand on the Cryomancer's shoulder. "Your brother will be proud at you for your choice of power"._

_"I have surpassed him in every turn", Kuai Liang declared. "His demise was his own undoing"_

_Quan Chi could agree more. Despite his efforts, they couldn't locate Bi-Han after the invasion of Earthrealm. With that matter, Quan Chi simply thought that Bi-Han's soul was destroyed with the Soulnado and thus, would not be able to bring him back._

_"It is a shame", Quan Chi remarked. "You and him would prove to be a formidable force for that matter"._

_Kuai Liang would have agreed, if the fact that Bi-Han would be too prideful to be partners with for that matter._

_"Master", Nightwolf cut in between the two. "You have mentioned that you plan on forming different groups among us Revenants. What will be your decision?"_

_"Ah yes", Quan Chi confirmed. "I have decided it would be an efficient approach in forming two-man teams, since it would suffice in fulfilling certain tasks needed in preperation for the invasion of Earthrealm."_

_The Revenants present gathered around to hear what their master has to say._

_"Liu Kang, is to be partnered with Kung Lao. Tell it to them once they had woken up. Nightwolf, you will go with Sindel. Stryker, to Kabal. Jackson Briggs will go with Scorpion. Smoke, you will be my right-hand", Quan Chi told them before continuing. "And Sub-Zero, go with Kitana"_

_The last two Revenants are clearly irked at what he had said, though much of the disappointment came from the Revenant Princess while the Cryomancer sighed on annoyance. "May I work alone or paired with someone else?", Kitana asked with mild annoyance and disappointment._

_"You have little choice, Princess", Quan Chi replied with a shrug. "And considering your...rebellious nature at times, I think Sub-Zero would be able to teach you a thing or two about discipline."_

_Kitana wanted to protest but she knew better than to disobey her master's wishes. She could only glare at Sub-Zero, who she swore was smirking under his mask. She could try and have him killed by an 'accident' but that would be a plan for another day._

**Present Day, Sky Temple**

"So that's how you to became partners under egghead", Johnny said as Kitana nodded.

"We were paired for several missions though we barely spoke with one another at that time", Kitana narrated. "But if anything, at least he was considerate enough to at least let me mourn for her"

"Kinda feels like one of those love-hate movies I starred before, minus the romance part of course", Johnny affirmed to her.

"These..._movies_ of yours, are they great as they say?", Kitana asked Johnny, who grinned at her question.

"Course they are!", he assured her. "I'm one of the best at this time and age, so I highly recommend Ninja Mime as a starter!", he suggested.

"I'll keep that in mind", Kitana told him. Annoying or not, having conversations of him seemed to wipe the earlier sadness she had expressed. Though Kuai Liang had tokd her that though Johnny may be an egocentric man at times, he was still a good man to approach.

"Johnny, can we talk outside?", Sonya asked him in a calm tone. He looked at her for a moment before glancing at Kitana, who nodded as they both stood up.

"Don't worry, Princess", Johnny assured her with a grin. "We'll chat later."

Kitana nodded with a small smile before she went over to Kuai Liang's room to check on him. Outside the temple, Johnny sighed as he spoke to Sonya. "Do you still not trust her?", he asked.

"Not that I don't trust her, Johnny", Sonya told him who sighed. "It's just...", she attempted to answer him but she held her temples in frustration. She doesn't know why she couldn't find her answer. It may be personal or by principle, but she could't figure it out.

"I know you have dozens of reasons not to trust her, but come on!", he said in an exasperated tone. "Give her a chance!"

"It's not that, Johnny!", she snapped at him. "Did you forget what happened that day?", she asked him as familiar memories flashed on the actor's mind.

**Months Ago, Quan Chi's Fortess **

_Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage along with a squad of SF troops walked inside the Necromancer's fortess, where potions, artifacts and whatever needed for his spells lay on the ground. Their mission, raid his fortress and take down the nceromancer._

_"Nope, no evil sorcerers here", Johnny confirmed as they look around their surroundings._

_"Would you get serious?"; Sonya asked him though she was amused at his declaration._

_"Quan Chi needs to clean up his mancave", Johnny remarked as he observed the interior._

_"Cleaner than yours", Sonya snorted in amusement._

_"You're comparing me to Quan Chi?", Johnny asked, slightly offended by the words she chose._

_"Only in terms of cleanliness", she assured him. The two searched the area, as they walked of what looked like a blood pool. "What's this?", he asked as he knelt down and was prepared to touch the liquid._

_"I wouldn't do that", Sonya warned him._

_"Oh come on!", Johnny whined. "Where's your sense of..", he said before the pool reacted strangely. "Adventure..."_

_"You wish for adventure?", Quan Chi asked as he and the five Revenants present walked out of the portal. "You shall have it"_

_"Fire!", Sonya ordered as several SF soldiers opened fire at the Sorcerer to which he quickly formed a wall of skulls before Sub-Zero stepped forward and froze two of the soldiers with an ice ball._

_Before they could react, Kitana teleported to their side, beheading to two SF soldiers with her fans before throwing them to another two's throats. Sub-Zero skidded as he sliced two SF soldiers' waists with a Kori Blade._

_Scorpion hellported towards a soldier and punched through his torso with a hell-fire augmented fist while Jax smashed two soldiers' heads with one another with his metal arms._

_"I have no need for your soldiers", Quan Chi said, looking at the two SF operatives. "You and mister Cage will serve me well, once your are dead", he told them as they began their attack._

**Present Day, Earthrealm**

"Yeah, they tried to kill us, but come on at least they're trying to make it up for since they nearly got killed in finishing a job for Raiden", Johnny reasoned out.

"I'm not finished yet, Johnny", she told him.

**Quan Chi's Fortess, Netherrealm.**

_"Not as tough as you look", Sonya taunted as she looked down at Scorpion's downed form. Johnny had taken care of Jax and the two pushed back both Sub-Zero and Kitana away as they surround Quan-Chi._

_"Quan Chi, you've lost", Sonya declared to him as she and Johnny stood in front of him but uknown to them, both Kitana and Sub-Zero's eyes flared open._

_"A delay, Miss Blade", Quan Chi assured her. "The inevitable still beckons.."_

_From behind, a blade ran though Johnny's chest as he looked behind at Kitana's orange eyes as she stabbed him at the back with one of her unfolded fans._ _The actor collapsed at the ground as a puddle of his own blood began to pour on the floor._

"_Johnny!" , Sonya shouted as she charged at the Revenant but ice spikes blocked her path before she felt a roundhouse kick on to her stomach that sent her back._

_"Go deal with our guest, you two", Quan Chi casually told them. "I will be taking more...hospitable methods towards my friend, Mister Cage"._

_"Care to join us, Major Blade?", Kitana sarcastically offered as she brandished her fans while Sub-Zero channelled Cryomancy into his hands_. _The SF Major glared at them as she knew losing to them would mean losing Johnny, and by extension, herself as well._

_"You're going to pay for what you did!", Sonya growled as she went to a fighting stance against the two Revenants._


End file.
